Half-Blooded
by teamHANNAH98
Summary: Renesmee is six and half, (but looks sixteen) and is a rebelious teenager. Bella and Edward don't understand what they're going to do about her... until they recieve the annual letter from Hogwarts. Bella decide that the only thing that will straighten her daughter out is sending her to the school. Renesmee, of course, hates the idea but is forced to go anyway. Once there...
1. Prologue

**Renesmee is six and half, (but looks sixteen) and is a rebelious teenager. Bella and Edward don't understand what they're going to do about her... until they recieve the annual letter from Hogwarts. Bella decide that the only thing that will straighten her daughter out is sending her to the school. Renesmee, of course, _hates_ the idea but is forced to go anyway. Once there, she becomes best friends with Hermione Granger and begins to fall for a very distracted Draco Malfoy. Let's just say... shit happens! Takes place after Breaking Dawn and at the being of The Half-Blood Prince. Enjoy! **

**Also, I know for sure that the plot of HBP won't come up a lot, but is still there. If I make mistake on the harry potter stuff please forgive me or tell me (nicely) what I did wrong**

**Don't own Twilight characters at all, though Renesmee's personality is all me. I also don't own Harry Potter, but there might be Hermione or Ginny OOC, MIGHT! I wish I did own that stuff though, I'd be rich!**

**Prologue: Pain**

Pain… is all I felt in that moment. Not the pain of a physical wound, it's the pain that cannot be seen. Pain arrives in my life and sucks everything happy away. It did it once and it is doing it again. All of a sudden I feel three months old again and staring into cold and unforgiving _red_ eyes. The very eyes of my nightmares, the very eyes of my pain, and one day they'll be the eyes of my death. If I died one day on these streets no one would know until I was just bones.

I look around and see the blood _I_ spilled. There were only a few bodies, but I still felt consuming grief. If I _ever_ saw my family again, I do not know if they would understand. Would they understand after all I've done? I have more kills then any of them. Would they understand?

I never wanted to kill, but I had to save them and not just _him_; it was _all_ of them. The people that treated me like a best friend or even family. I knew that I had to help them and I _will_. I will help them, I will save them. So they may not feel the pain that consumes me like vicious claws.

I heard my name being called, not in real life. It was from a memory. "Renesmee!" The memory called again, it was a laughing voice.

Memory me turned and saw my beautiful mother smiling at me from across the field. I was two years old in this memory, and I looked ten years old with my hair in a UNC baseball cap. My mother was by my side in seconds, I laughed.

I was back to reality and had tears running down my face. The last time I saw my mother, I still resented her for making me go to that school. She still thinks I'm there, actually she thinks I'm spending the summer with one of my friends. She doesn't even know. I can't tell her because again I am struck with that question. Would she understand?

"Renesmee," I heard another memory calling and this one was more recent. I turned again to see _him_ coming towards me. I smiled at _him_ to see his face. His ice cold grey eyes were now melting with the loving look. I know that even the most walled-off, stone cold people can melt under its influence and _he _is not an exception. _He_ is now one of the reasons I stand here soaked in the blood of others. I'm sure it's worth it.


	2. The (Dreaded) Letter

**Chapter 1: The (Dreaded) Letter**

**Bella POV**

"Renesmee, you get your ass out here right now!" I yelled for my daughter after the interesting phone call I received from her summer school instructor. Apparently, Renesmee was caught not only skipping her class but smoking on school grounds. I guess it's just another thing to add to the list of things Renesmee has done since going to high school. She begged us and within the week of her going to school she became completely different, she still had the same personality just with an extreme teenage attitude and a need to rebel. I really was getting sick of this. Didn't that trustfulness for my daughter come back to bite me in the ass.

"What, Mom," She came into the living room wearing a black skin-tight tank top that showed off her belly-button, and a pair of ripped jeans. She was currently tapping her foot on the ground impatiently, with her arms crossed.

"Now you're smoking Renesmee! On school grounds, too, of all places! What am I going to do with you? Send you to military school?" I ranted. Honestly, I hate being parental. I am _way_ too young to deal with a hormonal teenager, if hormones are the actual problem. "Should we just assume that whatever we say goes in one ear and out the other?" She rolled her eyes and thankfully, before I murdered my daughter, Edward walked in with a scowl and a mission. He looked right at Renesmee.

"Let's get to the chase, Renesmee Cullen you're grounded for… the rest of the summer. No going out anywhere unless it's to the house, no cell phone, no I-pod, no I-pad, and no laptop. Basically, you're on electronic hiatus." My sexy, no-nonsense husband ordered. Times like these though, I wished Renesmee was a year old again.

"But Daddy-"

"Don't 'but daddy' me, young lady! You're smart enough to realize when your mother and I have had enough, so go to your room and think about that!" She grumbled to herself as she stormed back to her room. I sighed and a picture of Renesmee as a two year old flashed in my mind to tease me of what once was. Now I have the urge to cry. Edward turned to face me and I noticed he had a cluster of envelopes in his hand, along with my monthly subscription to Rolling Stone magazine.

"Is that the mail?" He nodded looking worn out like an overused hand towel. I rubbed his arm and took the mail from him. He took a deep breath and flopped on our red velvet couch in front of the fire. I kissed his head and went to sit on one of the leather ottomans.

I shuffled through the mail which consisted of three pieces junk, my car insurance bill, and two letters. I set the junk mail and the bill aside to look at the letters. The first was from my mom in Florida saying she missed me and wanted Renesmee, Edward, and I to visit. Though my returning letter would be filled with empty promises, I plan on writing her tomorrow when I'm not thinking of my obnoxious teen. I put her letter in the brown box by the couch where all her beach smelling letters and stationary went. The next letter didn't smell like Mom's beach-y letters but old books and rum. I was even more intrigued by it when I saw what the front said instead of a normal address;

_To be sent to the Cottage of Renesmee Cullen_

I do wonder who knew that Renesmee actually lived in our secluded cottage in the woods and why it wasn't a real address. Though I am curious, and this may be Renesmee's mail but my excuse for opening it anyway is reliable; I must fulfill my duties as a nosy and distrustful mother. So I opened the envelope and took the parchment out of it. It read;

_Dear, Renesmee Cullen,_

_Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry would like to formally welcome you. It is clear that you would be a good fit for our school and may attend as a 6__th__ year student this fall to learn magic and other useful devices of our Magical World. Further information shall be found on the back of this letter._

_Sincerely, Headmaster Albus Dumbledore_

I had forgotten about our yearly letter we got from the school for witches and wizards. The Cullen's and I have known about this Wizarding World for a while and even at one point meeting with someone from America's magical district. Hogwarts has always sent a letter for Renesmee, but because it wasn't necessary for her we always ignored it, but now I feel like this is the answer I've been waiting for.

I turned the paper over to find a list of school supplies and directions to a place called "Diagon Alley" and a train station. I know I have the most devious smile on my face because when Edward looked at me his face was covered with worry and a little fear.

"Um, Bella, what are you thinking?" I immediately took off my shield for him to see my mischievous plan.

**Renesmee POV**

After sulking in my room for an hour, my mother pulled, or shall I say yanked, me out of my room by my arm and totted me towards the main house. The entire way to the house my mother had a smug grin on her face, which already has me quaking in my purple kitty slippers and to top that off she won't answer any of my questions. Once in the house she ordered me to stay in the third floor living room and then proceeded to force me on the white couch. Now I'm just waiting here for the rest of the family. Then in only five minutes the wagon train came waltzing in. Of course except for Alice and Jasper since they left on some kind of vacation several months ago.

Rosalie, Emmett, Esme, and Carlisle all came in at the same time. They were adorned with both knowing and disappointed faces and Emmett gave me the lone sympathetic gaze. I was starting to get worried. That's when my mom spoke with terrifying determination.

"Renesmee, because of your most recent act of disrespect and rebellion we have decided to send you to private school." I felt my eyes widened and it felt like a bomb went off in both my head and chest. I opened my mouth to say something, or more likely to scream, when Mom held her hand up, "We informed you about the Wizarding World before and, well, this time after receiving an acceptance letter from Hogwarts again, we think it is best you go this time. You, Edward, and I will be leaving for London, England tomorrow to get your school supplies and other necessities." She finished with a triumphant look that wasn't quite a smile, "Oh, and no buts," I took a breath.

"This… is… so… unfair!" I screamed with extreme defiance and outrage. I left the room and the house back to my room at the Cottage.

This is probably the worst news I've ever received, in my life. Not because of private school, I might be able to get over that, but it's which private school that I'm so mad about. The Wizarding World, to me, was a world of stuck-up snobs with wands. Now, I'll be forced to go to the same school as those stiff necks. I have never had the desire to study magic even though they sent the letters since I was three. Which that age is a big deal to me, because at the moment I'm six and a half. My age by appearance though is sixteen and that's why I'm able to attend High school.

Of course, my parents objected the whole high school thing in the first place. That was _before_ I became a rebellious teenager. I mean, I'm not like this way because of my teenage status, only because for the first four years of my life I was the Cullen's Golden Child. I was sick of it. I wanted to be like everyone else not some kind of teachers pet before I even got a teacher to be a pet to. So, I begged Mom and Dad to let me go to High school when I was five since my growing had slowed down substantially.

Now, apparently, my rebellious ways have earned me a one way ticket to Hogwarts School of Witch Craft and Wizardry. Didn't my moment of mid-life crisis come back to bite me in the ass.

**…**

After saying good-bye to my family, we went on our first class plane to London. Once there we got a hotel room at a cozy inn which is run by an old lady and her stuffed pets. When we settled in, we immediately followed the directions to Diagon Alley. I refused to talk to either of them the entire time. Though, my mom didn't seem to notice, in fact she seemed like she was on cloud nine or something. Dad actually tried to make conversation with me, but of course as I already said, I ignored him.

The entire place was basically desolate, no one was anywhere except the rare person walking by us grumbling to themselves. When we came to some kind of prank shop it looked lively, with bright colors and signs advertising different prank stuff, I begged my parents to let me go in. Why, I'm not sure, but they obliged. The shop smells like honey and peppermint. I took my sunglasses off and saw three girls my age staring at me like I was a spider they just found in their closet. I sighed, put my glasses back on, and walked outside. I found my parents in a shop filled with black robes and scarves, ties, and shirts that were only in the colors green, yellow, blue, and red. This store must be where I get my uniform. Actually, I shouldn't be getting color specific stuff until they house me. I wonder how my parents know which house I'll be in.

"Mom, won't I get my robes when they place me in a house?" I asked her as she was looking at two green ties that looked the same and I could tell would not look good with my complexion.

"Dumbledore sent us a letter saying which house they would be placing you in. They figured they'd just go off your record and our own description." She shrugged nonchalantly.

"Which one will I be in?"

"Slytherin,"

At first I had to think and then I remembered the history books I read on Hogwarts. Slytherin isn't exactly a peace-loving, gumdrops-on-rainbows kind of house, and they were putting me in there. What the hell?! Does everyone just assume I'm a terrible person just because I got sick of being goody-two-shoes? Great, just great, I'll be stuck with obnoxious, bitchy-ass people- wait… _all_ my friends were bitchy-ass. That still doesn't mean _I'm_ bitch-ass.

I shook my head in frustration and exited the store. I took out a cigarette, not caring whether or not my parents saw me or not, and took a long drag.

Finally, after buying my uniform, my parents and I went back to the inn. Sadly, I didn't have a separate room for me to slam the door, so I settled for slamming the bathroom door shut. Being in there already I went to take a shower and think long and hard about what my life will be like living at Hogwarts.

**Two Weeks Later**

For two weeks my mom dragged me around London to "bond" before I was sent off to Hogwarts. When she wasn't doing something with me, Dad was. I actually enjoyed my time with him. We went to see Big Ben and that huge Ferris wheel. I will most definitely miss my dad. Of course, I will miss my mom eventually. In fact, I'll miss my whole family, like how on weekends Emmett would wake me up and we would just run all over town at vampire speed. Alice and I would go shopping in Olympia, Seattle, Port Angeles, or sometimes all three, and it wasn't just for shopping purposes for me, it was the fact I loved spending time with her like that. Rosalie and I were probably the closest out of all my aunts and uncles, just because whenever my mom was out or something she would be my second mother, she would still be a second mother even when my mom was there. Jacob, I would miss because we are best friends, no, we are even closer than best friends. I could never think of calling him a boyfriend though, more like a brother from another mother.

The most dejected thing about my despair is that today I'll be leaving on a train headed for Hogwarts. I called home and talked to everyone for an hour last night, and after that I cried like a baby and refused for my parents to comfort me. For once, though, throughout the entire time being here, my mother felt remorseful for sending me away. She was also crying, well as much as a tearless vampire can cry. I felt bad for her and forced myself to stop crying and walked in the room from the bathroom. She looked up with bloodshot, black eyes and I ran to her with open arms. I haven't gone completely soft though, I still hate her for making me do this. I'm not made of stone though, no pun intended.

Anyway, back to today. We're looking around like a couple of idiots trying to find platform 9 and ¾. I looked around frustrated once again for the fourth time and saw a boy maybe a year or two younger than me look wearily at the wall between platforms nine and ten. Before I could even react the boy ran _into_ the wall vanishing. I stood there open-mouthed.

"Mom, Dad, I think I know where it is." I yelled to them. They looked over at me with confused faces and walked over. I waved for them to follow me. After staring at the same wall the boy went through for four minutes I finally built up the courage. "Well, I guess I'll see you in a few months." I saluted good-bye to them, their faces still confused and turned back to the wall. Full speed ahead, I ran into the wall suppressing a scream. Thankfully, I came out to a platform filled with people, weird people. I did a sigh of relief and went to the first guy I saw that looked like he could help me.

**...**

**Okay, this is my first Harry Potter/Twilight crossover, be honest. If you want me to continue this story any further I have to have some response from you guys. The review button doesn't bite, I've used it a few times. So REVIEW! THANK YOU :D If you don't review than I won't update. I think that's a fair trade. Thank You for your time and consideration.  
Okay I've decided to become a bully for an hour. I want 5 reviews before I put up anymore chapters up! Thank you again for your time and consideration.**


	3. Hogwarts and Bitchy-Ass People

**I made up some of Renesmee's Slytherin Housemates, they'll be more actual Harry Potter characters in later chapters. I know some of the things are little cheesy. If you have any characters to propose to me to use instead of my OC's than by all means. I would love that. :D**

**Enjoy!  
Chapter 2: Hogwarts and Bitchy-Ass People**

The guy I talked to asked me what house I was in and I told him and he nodded. For some reason, he looked like he rolled his eyes. Shit, is this what I'm going to deal with because I'm Slytherin?

"Go to the second car up front and you can find a seat from there." I nodded and thanked him with the sweetest smile I could conjure up to make him feel like shit, and walked in that direction.

On the train, which happens to an old, black, gold and red locomotive, people stared at me and it took me forever to find a place for me to sit. I felt completely alone, but I put on an indifferent expression and put my ear-buds in so that Maroon 5 and Imagine Dragons could drown my sorrows. The scenery is a good distraction too. We passed only trees at first but soon came to these beautiful mountains and rivers. It actually kept me distracted for most the ride. I couldn't help looking at my fellow students after a while. They looked like they had no care in the world as they gossiped and made fun of Gryffindors and Hufflepuffs. In the middle of the trip though thick, black fog puffed out of nowhere and everyone was tripping and bumping over themselves. It went away after a few minutes and people went back to their conversations.

I tried not to notice all of them glancing at me. It's just hard not to notice, it made me want to go in their faces and say, "Hey, how would feel if a bunch of pussy-ass people stared at you for four hours on a train?!" I didn't though because I was still too wrapped up in my own over-dramatic depression to care. Thankfully, for the sake of everyone in our compartment, the train stopped before I actually had enough of the stares and "sneaky" glances. I was about to get when one of my rings from my bag went rolling down the compartment nonstop. I sighed and went after it and out of the compartment.

I made it out of the compartment and finally caught it. I turned around to get outside when the compartment door slammed shut. Shit, they locked me out. I was trying to open the door but it wouldn't budge. I waited few minutes and then with all my strength I slammed the door open to find an empty compartment. I went over to grab my things and to head out when I tripped over what looked like nothing.

I touched the area that was supposed to be nothing and felt some kind of quilt. I grabbed it and pulled it off to reveal a boy. He sat up and I realized he had a bloody nose.

"Oh, shit, I'm so sorry. Did I do that?" He blinked a few times before looking at me.

"Um, no, you're fine. Shouldn't you be off the train or something?" He said attempting to wipe his nose of the blood.

"One of my rings got away from me. Why were you on the floor? Was it some kind of stupid prank?" I asked getting a little annoyed.

"No, it's a long story." He said getting up. I narrowed my eyes at him and sighed, giving up.

"I'm Renesmee, by the way." I said leaving, he followed me.

"Harry," We walked to the gate and got berated by a small man with a list. I saw that we weren't the only late ones. A white haired boy was arguing with another guy. I looked over at Harry and he was glaring at the boy. He looked over at us after winning the argument. He had a sneer on his face, and then he saw me. He smiled mischievously at me.

"Nice friend, Potter."

…

Harry and I parted ways once in the enormous castle. Everyone was ushered into what looked like an oversized dining room, but everyone around me called "the Great Hall." I was already in my robes and had to sit at the table that is meant for Slytherins. I took the time to look over the rest of the hall. There are four very long tables each had three or four banners over top of them to show which house it was meant for. Though, I've never liked the color green, I like our little symbol for the Slytherins, a snake. The Gryffindors adorned in red and gold, looked way more fun than the Slytherins, Hufflepuffs, and Ravenclaws, everyone was joking and laughing. They looked like real students of a private school.

I had to sit at the end of the table and barely touched my food. The headmaster gave some kind of depressing speech at the end of the meal. Finally, my prayers were answered, and the dinner came to a close and we were taken to our dorms. We came to the common room or the hang out place for Slytherins. It looked to uncomfortable to be a place to relax, in my opinion. Instead of even attempting to socialize I went up to the dorms. I found my stuff on the far side of the room.

The beds were all the same with no real personality, four-poster twin beds that had dark green velvet covers and curtains, this room only had five beds so I assume that there are other rooms for the other girls. Trying to think of place for me to think, I had an idea with the curtains and closed them on all sides. With my vamp vision I opened my trunk and took out a small string of Christmas lights and hung them up above my head. It became my own personnel room within the room. I felt much more comfortable. Soon, though, I heard girl's voices enter the room.

"Theodora, you are _so_ wicked!" I heard a squirrely girl's voice ring while unattractively giggling.

"Well, you have to agree. Malfoy does have a nice ass." More giggles. I repressed the urge to throw up.

Eventually, I heard three different conversations between three different groups of girls. The first group I'm going to call the Slytherin Sluts, made up of the girls called Theodora the Leader, Jenna the Giggler, and Bella-Sara the Follower. All the girls talked about was sex, guys, and which guys they'd have sex with, you know, if you couldn't already tell by the name of the group. The second group I've named the Filthy Flaggers, made up of, Harriet whose dad is in the ministry, Ginger whose mother works for the Daily Prophet, and Francis who sounds like she is lucky she is even included with the rich snobs. The third and final are the Witch Bitches, Phillipa who hates Hufflepuffs especially, Millicent who hates Ravenclaws mostly, and Pansy who hates Gryffindors more. All of the groups I have categorized because I want to try to remember so I don't accidently end up in a group of girls who either talk about sex, money, or hate.

I got tired of eavesdropping and fell asleep looking at my make-shift stars.

…

I woke up and opened the curtains to find only one girl who was drying her hair with a blue and yellow towel. She looked at me with annoyance and tapped her watch indicating that I'm way late, I rushed to the bathrooms to take a shower or bath or whatever they had for me to clean myself with. Because of my late start I pinned my wet curls up so I didn't look like a mop and rushed to put my uniform on. I didn't have any time to put my tie on so I shoved it into my black leather bag.

I ran down the stairs and through the empty Common Room. I ran fast, faster than I am sure is _humanly_ possible, to the Great Hall. Everyone is still eating and talking with their group of friends. So, I sat by myself again. I wasn't hungry though, so I just got a glass of what tasted like _Fanta Orange_.

I was nearly finished when two girls sat on either side of me and one in front of me. I narrowed my eyes at them and they laughed at my expression, one giggle in particular sounded familiar.

"Hi, I'm Theodora Nelson and this is Bella-Sara Fitz and Jenna Arthur." The girl to my right introduced. She had long, black hair that hung past her shoulders and had grey eyes that I felt were reading me like a book. The other two, Bella-Sara at my left and Jenna in front of me, were both brunettes with brown eyes.

"Um, hello, I'm Renesmee Cullen." I said. I'm going to try and be polite, if that is possible. The Sluts were still looking at me.

"It's lovely to meet you. We came over here because you just looked so adorable sitting here all by yourself and decided to come over and chat with you." Theodora said with a sympathetic glint in her fierce grey orbs. "You know, it would be really delightful if you sat with us from now on. I just love new faces."

"Well, that is _so_ sweet of you, but… I would rather fuck a light switch!" I said with an over-dramatic dilly voice. Theodora was glaring, and after seeing her reaction, so were Jenna and Bella-Sara. I laughed at the group before getting up and walking out of the Hall to my first class of the day: Transfigurations.

That class was actually pretty interesting and kept my attention. The other two after that were not so lucky. Defense against the Dark Arts had a teacher that put the fear of God into every student in the class. I couldn't help to give him a little of my attitude.

"Oh, professor Snape, my stupid-ass needs you to repeat that, because I just simply wasn't paying attention." I chimed grinning stupidly. He glared at me and I heard a few giggles that, by the faces of those people, accidently escaped.

"Fifty points from Slytherin and another outburst like that will earn you a detention, Miss Cullen, with me." He warned. I did as he said, reluctantly.

The rest of my morning classes were just boring. At lunch I didn't feel like sitting at the table and went to the Astronomy Tower I've wanted to check out. Once there, it was beautiful to see the school and the mountains from this height. I pulled out a cigarette from its paper package. I sensed someone behind me and turned to find the white haired boy from yesterday.

"Got another one of those?" He asked. I nodded and handed him the box. He took one and gave it back. His was lit in seconds without a lighter. I shrugged and lit mine manually.

"I didn't know anyone here smoked." I mused, "Guess not everyone's a stuck-up pussy." He smirked and took a drag.

"Well, sometimes you need one." He said, "I'm Draco by the way, Draco Malfoy."

"Oh, so you're the one with the nice ass." I said laughing. He got a surprised expression which made me laugh harder. "I'm not the one who said it." I looked behind him discreetly to see if it was true and… I'm impressed.

"Well, thanks anyway," He laughed.

"Renesmee, the new girl everyone's been talking about."

"Hmm, you are not a fan of the attention."

"Was it that obvious?" I said. We started laughing and it felt really good to laugh with real humor. We started chatting about random stuff and I really felt like I had a friend.

"I've got to go, before I'm late for my afternoon classes." I said and smiled at Draco before turning, "Though, it's nice to know I get along with someone at this school."

"Yeah, well, I have to be charitable sometimes." He said seriously with a dull expression.

"You don't have to be an ass." I went down the spiral staircase at the sound of a bell. I was definitely wrong; I can't find a friend here. It will be a long year.

…

It was a long and pathetic walk to my Potions class and I made it just in time. I ended up sitting next to a girl with curly, light brown hair and hazel-y brown eyes.

The plump professor started the lesson right away. Which was something like a contest; whoever makes the first correct batch of Death receives another potion called "Liquid Luck." It felt ironic to me that a potion I could win was called Liquid Luck. I knew, being new at this, that I wouldn't get it. I can still try though.

And try I did, even though half the ingredients were German to me and I failed at even trying to find the right ones. I sighed to myself and looked around to find people struggling with the potion also. I still didn't want to look like a dipshit so I turned to the girl beside me.

"Uh, excuse me," I said shyly, "I'm so sorry but everything on this list of ingredients is lost on me and I was wondering if you could help…me." I asked hopeful. She looked at me curiously then turned to the boy in front of us who seemed to be the only one _not_ struggling, and the girl was glaring at him venomously.

"I'm not sure how helpful _I'll_ be, but I guess I can try and help. I mean you are new and all." She gave a sweet smile after recovering from her small moment of fury. You know what, why is it that just because it's my first year and I'm a sixth year does that mean everyone can call me the new girl? I mean aren't we all starting a new year.

We got to work and she showed me the ingredients and their purposes and everything was fine and dandy. Then we actually attempted to put them together to create the potion and it blew up in my face, literally. At first I just stared at the burnt green substance and then after a few minutes of silence, I burst out laughing. Seeing first that I wasn't insane, the girl started laughing too. The entire class period turned from a stressful project to her and me laughing over each at our failed attempts. By the end of it, we were so wrapped up in our hilarious failure that we didn't even notice that the boy in front of us won the Liquid Luck.

"I'm Hermione Granger," She introduced herself. I was so distracted before that I didn't even bother to ask for her name.

"I'm Renesmee Cullen,"

Hermione and I walked to our next class with the boy I learned is Harry Potter. We joked and chatted the entire way to class, until I realized they weren't in my next class. I pouted and hugged Hermione and in the process dropped my purse. Both of us bent down to pick it up. My wallet, a bracelet, and my tie fell out of the purse.

"You're Slytherin," She gasped. I knew this wouldn't last long.

"Yeah,"

"Well, you're too nice to be Slytherin… Oh well, at least I now have a friend in all Houses." She joked. I laughed astonished that she didn't turn her nose up at me. I gave her another big hug.

"I'll see you later, Nene!" I said and walked into my classroom. I figured she needed a nickname.

I was so happy to have a friend and technically two friends because of Harry. I know I sound like a sixth grader on their first day of school, but I couldn't help it. I can't wait until I can talk to them again.


	4. Boys and Girls

**I updated! Thank you to thoughs that reviewed. It inspires me! I hope you like this chapter. Also, remember if I made a mistake let me know. I appreciate it. :) Happy Reading! **

**Chapter 3: Boys and Girls**

The rest of my classes were boring, but I was so happy to know that the day was done. I practically bolted out of the last classroom. Since it was the end of the school day, I went to the dorms and changed into black Daisy Dukes and a green Metallica tank-top with matching green converse. I let my hair down and skipped downstairs. I saw that all eyes were on me, well all the guys eyes. I rolled my own eyes and sauntered out of the Common Room.

I spent the rest of the afternoon exploring the castle and childishly playing on the moving staircases. People stared at me again and this time it was because of both my appearance and my actions. I didn't give a shit, of course.

Dinner was getting served in the Great Hall at six and I decided to eat at the table instead of trying to find someplace else. I piled my plate this time, because I realized all that skipping meals was stupid and I was starving. Then I was annoyed by people plopping themselves next to me, again.

"Why are we sitting next to the new girl again?" I looked and saw Draco sitting next to me on my right and a chubby, sweaty guy on my left. The one who spoke was the guy who sat in front of me.

"We can't just let her sit all by herself." Draco answered.

"Hey, asshole, New Girl has a name." I informed the guy giving him a death glare, "And New Girl doesn't need your 'charity.'" I added looking right at Draco and putting air quotes around the word "charity."

"Look, Renesmee, I'm sorry about what I said this morning. I was being a jerk." He said sincerely with these sad, puppy dog grey eyes. I couldn't even try to stay angry and that only made me angrier.

"Ugh, fine hotshot, I forgive you. Now inform your pets what my name is." I said.

"Guys, this is Renesmee, and Renesmee this is Goyle and Crabbe,"

The rest of dinner was interesting. Draco's friends didn't really join our conversation, not that I cared, they rubbed me the wrong way, anyway. At the end of dinner they left me and Draco as we walked back to the Slytherin dorms.

"Reni!" I heard someone shout my name from behind and turned around to see Hermione. She had on a black off-the-shoulder sweater and jeans. I was happy to see my new friend again.

"Hey, Nene,"

"I was looking for you, but- what the hell are you doing with Malfoy?!" She was glaring at Draco the same way she had been glaring at Harry earlier.

"Uh…" I stammered.

"We're friends, Granger. Is that such a shock?" Draco spat.

"Well, I happen to know that Renesmee is a nice person, which is why I'm shocked she's even giving you the time of day!" I was stuck in middle of a fight… over me. Yeah, this is what happens when you become friends with both a Slytherin and a Gryffindor.

"Hey, don't want to get in between your little spat, but Draco here isn't _so_ bad and Hermione, you're right I am a good person which only means I _have_ to give certain people the time of day. Of course, I will not force you two to get along, but please stop the bickering. It is _really_ annoying." I said and hugged a stunned Hermione. "Anyway, what did you want to say?"

"Um… oh yeah, would you like to join me for breakfast tomorrow at the Gryffindor table. I wanted to introduce you to some friends of mine." She got out.

"Tsk, why would she-"I silenced Draco.

"I'd love to, Nene. I'll see you then." She smiled and waved good-bye. She also stuck her tongue out at Draco. I laughed and turned around. "Don't pout Draco, it's unattractive."

"I'm not pouting." He argued with a huff. I laughed again and started walking to the dorms again.

…

The next day, I got dressed and went to breakfast. Hermione was waiting for me in the doorway to the Great Hall. I smiled at her and we linked arms.

"Hey, Ren,"

"Hello, Hermione,"

She walked me all the way to the middle of the large Gryffindor table. Already sitting there was Harry, a red headed boy, a red headed girl, and a blonde girl who stared fondly at her breakfast. Hermione sat me down between the red headed boy and Harry. I felt a little awkward, especially since mostly everyone was gawking at me because I remembered my tie and cloak today.

"Okay, Reni, this Ron Weasley," The red headed boy, "Ginny Weasley," The red headed girl, "And Luna Lovegood, and everyone this is Renesmee Cullen." I smiled awkwardly. The only person who wasn't gawking was Harry and of course Hermione. I actually think Ron was gawking because I had the top three buttons of my shirt undone. I inherited my mother's cleavage.

"Hi, Hermione told me about you yesterday." Ginny said with a welcoming smile.

"Oh, shit, she had to have told you about my inner magnet to explosives." Hermione, Ginny, and Harry laughed while Ron looked confused. So, because we felt bad Hermione, Harry, and I told Ron the story and we all just got into talking about everything. It only got worse when Ron accidently spit his juice out while laughing. Which created uproars of laughter and we could barely recover to walk to our classes.

I found out that Hermione is in my first class and we started talking even more about things we had in common. We parted ways at our second class and I found that Ron and Harry were in that class, but so was Draco. Thankfully, Ron and Harry didn't have room at their table so when Draco gestured for me to sit with him, I obliged. He seemed really distracted today, but didn't mention anything about it. I didn't push it. He walked me to lunch and we went to our different tables. I sat down and found that Hermione and Ron were arguing about something that seemed unimportant.

"Renesmee, I didn't notice you sit down!" Hermione said.

"Yeah, well, I'm sneaky. How were your morning classes?"

"Good, yours,"

"Good," She laughed at my answer that was lacking details. We started talking about other things and this time our group wasn't obnoxiously loud with laughter, simply interesting conversations. Hermione and I went to our Potions class with Harry.

Classes were uneventful and aren't worth going into details. I immediately went to the Slytherin Dorms to change out of my stuffy uniform. To replace it, I put on a pair of red, plaid skinny jeans and a black tank top. I was bored out of my mind and looked to find someone to talk to and found Hermione in a courtyard with a fountain in the middle of it.

"Hey, girly, what are you doing?" I asked sitting next to her on a stone bench. She smiled and put down the book she was reading.

"Nothing, I am actually really bored." She said with a mock pouty face. I had an idea and took out my I-pod.

"Do you want to hear some of my music?"

"Sure," I smiled and turned it on not bothering to put the ear-buds in. Emanating from the small pink I-pod was the song, "One More Night" by Maroon 5. I squealed and forced Hermione on to her feet.

"I love this song!" I yelled and starting dancing and twirling her with me. Soon, she got into it and we were both dancing and twirling to the song. I got so into the song I did my drunken dance which consists of me shaking my ass and body rolling like a club girl. Hermione didn't notice as she did her own thing. We were laughing and the song so sadly came to an end.

"That was so much fun!" Hermione laughed. We looked around realizing we were doing that in public and saw stares from every guy that was in the crowd. "Oh dear, I think you performance... aroused some of the boys." She whispered in my ear still giggling. I looked around and oh my, was she right. What made me blush was that Draco was leaning through a window still staring at me with an amused and what looked to be a seductive smile.

…

Hermione and I have become inseparable. It's only been a week and I have a best friend who listens even more so than Jacob did in Forks. I also started to become more comfortable at the school and actually studied, which is something I didn't do at all at Forks High School. Hermione helps me with that though, seeing as though she's the girl genius of Hogwarts.

Draco and I have also talked a lot too. The only thing is that he disappears at points and I can't find him anywhere, he just seems so destracted. We still started to become really close. Hermione, even though she hated Draco, would still tell me how much he obviously liked me. I kept denying it, but I actually really hoped he did. He just had these faces where I'd want to attack him and have my way with him, however I pleased. I kept my composure though. I still find myself having these… fantasies, yes I see the irony, as I stared at the back of his head or when he was just talking about the weather. One consists of him taking me away on his broom and we fly off into the sunset, and that's just one of the PG fantasies.

At the moment I'm just talking with Hermione and Ginny about guys. Sadly, yes, I am talking about guys and their asses.

"What about Ron's ass?" I asked sneakily and Ginny was repressing a giggle.

"Well, his is- hey, what the hell, Ren?" Hermione glared at me with that scary ferocity that she usually reserves for Harry when he's being praised by Professor Slughorn. Ginny and I were laughing.

"Come on, Nene, it is _so_ obvious you like him." I said.

"I know it probably is." She said shamefully.

"Okay and did you know that he likes you?" I asked her.

"He does not!"

"Oh, yes he does." Ginny chimed in. I guess she would know since he is her brother. I laughed, because it was more than just obvious that the two liked each other. Even Harry would roll his eyes when Hermione and Ron would get into one of their spats. "He's my brother, and I know when my brother likes someone."

"Well, you must not be that good since I just know he has his eye on Lavender Brown." Actually it's more like she's obsessing over him, not the other way around. Hermione was on her high-horse though.

"You know what she is _so _daft!" I said and the girls stared at me and then each other and burst out laughing. They always did when I said any kind of British lingo.

"You are right about that, though." Hermione composed herself.

"Daft," Ginny repeated giggling.

"Daft," I said.

"Daft," Hermione followed.

**I would appreaciate five more before I update again. Love you guys who like my story! Tootles! :)**


	5. More Letters and James Bond

**I have updated! I love this story! I love those that support this story. Please update... please. :( **

**Enjoy! :D**

**Chapter 4: More letters and James Bond**

_Renesmee,_

_I learned how to use owls! How is school? Do you have friends? _

_Everyone misses you so much, it isn't the same. I know that this is what I had to do though, Nessie. I had to show you that I won't be walked on any more. I love you so much, that's all. You know that right? Just in case, I love you, Renesmee! Everyone loves you. Your Dad misses you too._

_Mom, Bella_

I read the short letter over and over again. I received the letter yesterday, on Tuesday, during lunch from a skinny, brown owl.I know I should have already sent out a reply, but I couldn't think of anything to write. I wanted to so badly. It's impossible for me though. To just act like nothing happened. Now I'm just sitting here with Hermione and Ginny and their usual crew at the table, holding the letter. Hermione was looking at me and I know she's going to say something.

"Ren, are you planning to write your mother back?"

"Yes… I just don't have anything to say." I'm scared is the real reason. Hermione has become my best friend and already knows when I'm lying. Senses when something is wrong.

"What's the real reason?"

"I'm a scared-y cat." Ginny repressed a giggle. It's a good thing she did too because I would've ripped her head off. "They're probably terrified I've been kidnapped since or something since I haven't written back yet."

"Not exactly, they're used to muggle mail. It takes a week to ship across the country and longer to ship across the world. For us it takes an hour. So, they'll expect your letter in a week at the earliest." Hermione explained with much needed assurance. I smiled at my friend. I could help, though, looking across the Hall and see Draco looking, once again, distractedly at his soup or stew or something. His eyes were clouded with their usual thoughtfulness. He had his hand holding up his head and he could've been a statue.

"Ren, let's move it to Potions before we're late." Hermione yanked me out of my stalker staring.

"Nene, we have ten minutes and it isn't that far away."

"Explaining logic like that to Hermione is like trying to teach a fish to walk, impossible." Harry exclaimed and earning himself a glare from Hermione. I laughed and grabbed my bag and cloak. Ginny followed us since she too was turning into one of my gal-pals. Along the way I wanted to forget about my letter from Mom.

"So, what do you guys want to do for fun?" I asked innocently and curiously.

"Well, there's…" Hermione started only to be interrupted by Ginny.

"No, Hermione, there is nothing interesting around here!" She exploded.

"Well, I'm sure I can help you guys have some fun. I can introduce you to a lot of muggle teenage shenanigans." I mused and Ginny looked at Hermione as if to ask an unspoken question and then getting an unspoken answer.

"Actually, Ginny and I were just talking about that yesterday." Hermione said, "We were talking about how you always talked about your muggle parties and dances. The ball for us, in my fourth year, was probably the only thing that came close to your description. So, we were wondering if you could possibly put together one of your parties or dances here." She looked hopefully at me.

"As in, set up a dance for you guys?"

"Yeah, but we know that you can't do something to that extent. We'll settle for one of your 'legendary' parties." Ginny added with a dreamy look in her eyes. I actually really like the idea, having a rave at Hogwarts would be course, they are probably imagining something along the lines of one of Carlisle's doctor galas.

"That is an awesome idea, but I think we should throw one that us muggle-y types would call, 'raves.'" I ensued. They looked both confused and excited about my idea. "The problem about it is, even in the States that kind of party is illegal. So, if you guys want me to do this and before we go any further in planning, you have to agree to _any _consequences we might face."

"I love the idea no matter what!" Ginny enthused with an energized expression plastered on her face. Hermione looked reluctant and skeptical.

"How illegal is illegal?" She asked.

"Um, see, this is where the big difference is between the United States and Europe is. It's illegal only because of the underage drinking and possible drug usage." I kind-of-assured Hermione with a brilliant and convincing smile. Hermione rolled her eyes.

"Alright, I'm in," She sighed, "So, how do you concoct a rave?"

"Easy, you only really need a few things; Alcohol, skimpy outfits, people, and location." They both nodded while absorbing the information just given to them. This reminded me of a James Bond movie, and I'm James Bond.

"Well, alcohol shouldn't be too hard to find, we can just sneak into Snape's office where he keeps a whole case of fire whiskey." Ginny said. Why the younger girl got the idea of finding the alcoholic beverages instead of us? I don't know.

"Great, check that off our list." Hermione literally checked it off on an actually piece of paper, and wrote down the notes of what we were going to do. "I'll deal with the slutty outfits. Hermione, while Ginny and I go and get the booze, you'll spread the word to our friends and such. Now, we're at an impasse." I suddenly said.

"Well, you are a Slytherin and we're Gryffindors. Also, where are we going to find a place where we can throw a party here at Hogwarts?" Hermione questioned.

"Common room," Ginny said, "That is where the Slytherin/Gryffindor impasse comes up. Which Common room should the party be at?"

"Majority rules," I said, "but how are you guys going to get me into the Gryffindor Common room?"

"Easy, one time Justin got snuck in by his Gryffindor girlfriend. You just have to distract the Fat Lady." Hermione, of all people, assured me.

"Alright, so we have booze, people, location, and clothes. Now, come on Ginny we have to get the stuff now while Snape is teaching class. We have to have it for tonight." I pulled Ginny towards Snape's office, which is closest to the Potions room instead of the DADA room. The two classes are also conveniently on opposite sides of the castle.

"Wait, tonight,"

"Yes, tonight, these kinds of things are why raves are awesome." I enthused. She sighed and ran with me in the direction of the office.

…

After sneaking in and out of Snape's office, we ran the fire whiskey to the Gryffindor common room and hid it under Ginny's bed. We waited for the loud church bell-school bell to ring. We went our separate ways to class. For the rest of the classes I was jumping up and down in my seat. I'm excited for tonight's rave, because I haven't been to a rave since the second-to-last Friday of my sophomore year. I ran up to the dormitory and opened my trunk to search for the special rave attire that I originally thought was stupid to pack at the beginning of the year.

After that, I went to find Ginny and Hermione for our outfit search. They were waiting for me on one of the moving staircases. Ginny had in her hands a purple box. I eyed it and she laughed.

"It's my make-up box." She explained. I had no idea these girls carried make-up boxes.

"Awesome, come on, we've got to get ready. I'll sneak you in the Slytherin Dorms." I lead them to the Slytherin wing of the castle. This part of the castle gives me the creeps and seemed to have the same effect on the two of them. We ran into the Common room and up the stairs. No one seemed to be in the Common room or the Dorms. Hermione and Ginny didn't like the idea of being inside the Slytherin Dorms at all, but how else was I going to beautify them?

"Okay, who wants to go first?" I asked bursting with excitement.

"Why don't you go first, then you can concentrate on us fully." Hermione suggested nervously.

"Hmm, how about you go first, Nene?" I countered and she pouted. Ginny and I giggled. I pulled out my trunk and looked through it to find the dress I had in mind for my conservative friend. There it was sitting perfectly on top of a blue sweater. I threw the dress at Hermione and she caught it still pouting.

She put it on and I smiled approvingly. It hugged every curve; it had a black, high-waist skirt and gave way to green silk that covered the bust of the dress. It made Hermione's cream skin look like milk and her hair even looked manageable in the dress. I clapped my hands in excitement. She looked at herself and smiled a very small smile, trying to hide her fondness of the look.

"Oh, Hermione, you look lovely. Ren, I thought the dresses were supposed to look… trashy." Ginny added with a raised eyebrow.

"Well, our dear friend Hermione probably wouldn't wear anything trashy. I can trust you will and I will, but I have to give Hermione my only sexy _and_ conservative dress." I replied and Hermione stopped trying to hide her happiness. I handed her a pair of black ballet flats. "We'll get to hair after we've finished getting this part done and now onto you, Ginny."

I went back into my trunk and pulled out two skirts. One was a short, black mini-skirt and the other, a violet and loose skirt that went down to about the mid-thigh. I held them up to Ginny and she grinned mischievously.

"The black one,"

I smiled proudly and handed it to her. I search even further into the trunk to find a shirt. I found a pretty purple halter top, but look at Ginny's figure and I knew instantly the shirt would wash away her boobs. What kind of rave outfit would that be? I threw it to the side and looked questioningly at a dark, midnight blue, curve hugging button up shirt. I glanced at her again, and I couldn't help but think, "Perfect." I gave it to her and she put it on cautiously. I smiled at the outcome. Her curves look great and the top wasn't so slutty that she could be considered a slut, but just enough. The top stopped right above where the skirt started.

"Are you sure that I don't look like I'm trying to hard?" She asked.

"You would if I made you wear matching flip-flops. Actually, that would just look dumb." I scowled at the image. I gave her my black converse. This is a rave may I remind you, not a formal dance. I sighed and examined my work. They both look so confident in the outfits.

"Your turn," Hermione exclaimed.

"You're right, but I will need advice from you two." I said and dove into the trunk, again. I pulled out my black, leather leggings and set them aside. Hermione picked up a black tube top dress and examined it with the same expression she would have while taking a surprise quiz in class. She handed it to me and I took it.

"This one, I imagine, will look very nice with the leggings. Their leather will contrast well with the cotton of the dress." She said without a doubt in her mind. I knew better than to question her. I put them both on and I looked at myself and realized Hermione was more than just correct. She was absolutely right! It hugged my own curves and I looked good. I smiled and hugged my friend. I got out a pair of silky, black flats, like Hermione's, but they were adorned with a buckle at the toe.

"Now, it is time for the hair!" I announced and went to work on Hermione. I brushed her hair and it looked soft and fluffy, then pinned the sides back. I put Ginny's hair in a pony tail with a midnight blue ribbon. The girls officially look hot, I smiled proudly. "Perfect,"

"I think you should leave your hair down." Ginny suggested with the same doubtless tone as Hermione had. I nodded.

The make-up was easy, I had black liner that created Egyptian eyes, and Ginny had soft blue shadow and pink cheeks, and Hermione with the smallest tint of green shadow and the smallest amount of creamy lipstick. We proceeded to go back downstairs. The problem was that people were hanging around in the Common room. I didn't falter, but Hermione and Ginny got worried and terrified faces. I rolled my eyes, Hermione looked like a sexy, business woman about to head to a club and Ginny looked like a bad school girl headed for detention. Hermione was wearing green for crying out loud! Not everyone's that smart.

"Well, well, well… look what the mudblood cat dragged in!" Theodora commended from her seat in front of a chess table. She looked slutty as ever. "Looks like a couple Gryffindors got lost. Not to mention their poor, fur-ball pet." She sneered.

"What's up, Theo, looking trashy as ever I must say."

"Who said you could bring in such disgusting vermin?" A girl, whose name was Pansy, asked with a disgusted expression.

"I don't know, Pansy, who brought you in?" I asked honestly. I heard a few snickers from the other students.

"Oh would you shut it, I don't know why they would let a little girl like you in _Slytherin_." Theodora growled, and I gave a mock thoughtful expression. I waltzed over to Theodora until I was up close and personal. She glared at me with venom that I knew wasn't real. I leaned up closer until my lips were to her ear.

"I can drain the blood from your body and then use your lifeless form as puppet." I whispered and bit her ear and drew blood. She tasted like _Mr. Clean._ She bit her own lip in pain and I giggled with satisfaction. No one else in the room heard my statement and was watching curiously. I looked her in the face again. "Say another word about my friends and that will become your reality." I warned with real venom in my words. She was shaking with fear. I walked to the door and gestured for Hermione and Ginny to follow.

"What did you say to her?" Hermione asked stunned.

"Oh, nothing important," I assured her. We continued to walk in silence to the Gryffindor Common room.

The room was a good size for the event and I went to their radio I had brought the CD's from my duffle-bag. There were a couple things running through my head. Will this go right? At least close to right. Will they just blow up in my face or our faces? I hope people like this

I looked through the CD's. I shook my head and realized how stupid I sounded.


	6. P, M-O, and Detention, Oh My!

**Chapter 5: Partying, Make outs, and Detention, Oh My!**

I looked over the room and Hermione was talking with Harry and Ron, and Ginny was talking to Dean and some other chick. I pursed my lips and looked at the other Gryffindors. Some looked buzzed with anticipation and others looked at us three suspiciously. I smiled and Hermione walked over to me.

"When should we start?" I turned my smile on her. I got up on a nearby chair and stood facing the room of people. The anticipation was bursting out of those with the excitement.

"Hello my fellow Hogwarts students, this is your new, annoying, American, Slytherin, and teenage newbie speaking. Listen, not that your usual riveting activities aren't cool, but Hermione, Ginny, and I have planned a nice little get-together. I know right now I feel like I'm in one of those stupid teen drama movies, but thankfully none of you have seen one of those movies. So, let the partying commence!" I shouted.

I slapped the radio and gave a determined yet, excited face like I'm Emilio Estevez in the Breakfast Club. For only a surprising five seconds it was dead silent other than the epic Twenty-One Pilots song on. Then a brave brunette boy jumped up and shouted with much excitement, "Fuck yeah!"

Everyone started interesting and creative dance moves to a song they were unfamiliar with. Many people grabbed a bottle of the whiskey and poured it in mouths and glasses. I smiled happily at the crowd and jumped from the chair. I grabbed Harry, who was shyly leaning against the couch, and spun him around dancing. He wasn't too bad at it, surprisingly.

After a few minutes with Harry I spun him in the direction of Ginny.

I laughed and grabbed a whiskey bottle out of someone's hand and chugged. After the guys protest, people started cheering my downing a half full bottle of Fire Whiskey. Damn, that stuff is strong. I hiccupped and started dancing with the music. I spun and dipped, turning heads. This is what I missed the most from my life in Forks. Having fun and it didn't always involve alcohol. I recall the moments of running around with Emmett or shopping with Alice.

This was a very nice substitute though.

For who knows who long, sweaty and drunken bodies pressed against each other in more natural dance moves. I know I'm totally buzzed. The alcohol burned my insides, but it felt so good. I noticed Hermione approaching me.

"Reni, I love you!" She shouted. She slurred each word so "love" sounded like "luff" and "you" sounded like a grunt. I laughed at my "conservative" friend.

"I love you too, Nene." I replied. She grinned and took a swig from a bottle in her hand. I looked around the room and took a look at the success of the rave. I noticed people from my own house and students of other houses. "How'd they get in?" I asked.

"What, did you think you should be the only privileged outside student allowed?" A voice from behind me asked. Hermione walked or stumbled away. I turned to the owner of the voice and found none other than Draco Malfoy. He looked casual for once in a black sweater and slacks. I rolled my eyes and gulped down the rest of the whiskey. Then it hit like a ton of bricks, the world was fuzzy and I felt loopy or high, or probably both. I swayed slightly from the whiskey's effects.

"No, just shocked." I defended myself. He laughed and I forgot where I was. "Are you enjoying yourself or something?"

"You could say that."

"Hmm, you've been dancing? 'Cause I know some of you guys are all, 'muggles suck,' and this is muggle music, so." I asked with serious curiosity.

"No, not much a dancer, the music's okay though, if that makes you feel better." He replied. It was obvious he wasn't drunk at all, or maybe he handles his liquor better than me.

"Yeah, I don't like to dance either." I joked, "Makes me feel insecure."

"Didn't seem that way a week ago,"

"Yeah, that was my ass-shaking dance. Talk about embarrassing," I vented, even though I didn't feel embarrassed. "But when you love a song, you love a song,"

"Right,"

"You know, I am shocked you're here. You don't like Gryffindors, and it was Hermione and Ginny's idea." I mused. "Why do you not like Hermione? She's not a bad person or anything. A know-it-all sure, but so are you sometimes."

"My guess is that it's the Gryffindor thing," He said quietly, "and maybe the muggle-born thing too." He added even quieter.

"Muggle born, what's a Muggle-born?"

"It's a witch or wizard who was born from muggles and a half-blood is someone who was born from a muggle and a witch or wizard." He explained still quiet. "Then there's a pure-blood, like me."

"Oh, I get it; pure-bloods feel they have to be mean to half-bloods and muggle-borns because they're different, like me. What a bunch of bullies, no offense." I thought out loud. Draco narrowed his eye questioningly.

"What do you mean 'like you'?"

"No, I can't tell you because you'll be mean to me!" I said sincerely. What if he did hate me because I'm half-vampire? Maybe it's just my irrationality from being drunk. "Why are you an ass all the time? I feel like I'm talking to a girl on her period sometimes when I'm around you. You're a pretty awesome guy when you're in a good mood, but then a second later you're storming off for a dumb-ass reason!" I went on and on. Sometimes my words would jumble together because I was going too fast for my drunken mind to keep up. Draco started to look more and more upset. I felt bad but I couldn't stop. Like I was on Dr. Phil or something like that. Really, though, I was trying to change the subject at first.

Then, without warning, Draco bent down and stopped my racing lips with his. I was so shocked, but there was no way I was going to pull away from him. This felt way to perfect to just pull away. It was... It was like that moment when the ocean water meets the pure white sand. They mingle and when the ocean pulls away it has some of the sand still with it. It was just like that. Except I refuse to go away. Our lips were meant to be intertwined not bashing each other like I was doing only a minute ago. Our breath, though in time with each other, started picking up. Faster and faster it came. My heart was racing and I think his was too. I felt myself wrap my arms around his neck and my fingers combing through his soft hair. I was being pressed up against a wall, thankfully, because my legs were going to give out at any moment.

"What the bloody hell is going on here?!" A dark and all too familiar voice regretfully pulled Draco and I apart by the urgency. Everything was quiet, the music was stopped, people just starred at Snape, McGonagall, Dumbledore, and a few other teachers. Snape had been the one to speak. They all looked out-ragged or shocked. "Who planned this?"

"We did," Hermione had bolted over to me and Draco and held my hand up high. I stood there shocked.

"Alright, then Granger, Cullen, and Malfoy, come with Professor Snape and I. Everyone else go back to your dormitories, now." McGonagall said as calmly as she could. Everyone rushed out of the room, I noticed Ginny at the foot of stairs to the Dorms looking regretful. I nodded and mouthed, "Go," to her.

"I'm sorry, Reni, I couldn't let Ginny get in trouble. I didn't mean for Malfoy to get in trouble either. Oh well," She said with sorrow. I nodded and hugged her.

"Come along, you three," I turned to Draco and he nodded to Snape and walked with us. He didn't say anything about a mistake. I followed the Professors to McGonagall's office. Hermione, I knew, was still wasted but kept her composure.

Once in the office we sat down in front of her. She took a deep breath.

"Alright, whose idea was this?" She first asked.

"Mine," I said. She nodded in acknowledgement.

"And what were your parts in this Ms. Granger and Mr. Malfoy?"

"I got people to come." She slurred.

"I got the fire whiskey from Snape's office." Draco said without hesitation and Hermione and I looked at him shocked.

"I helped with that, and Draco didn't…" I was interrupted.

"There is no time to make excuses for your friends, Ms. Cullen. I was wondering where that case went. Stealing is on the ground for expulsion, Mr. Malfoy. Did you know that?! Did you know that you could ruin _everything_ for yourself?!" Snape ranted. He put infuses on the last statement and I knew there was something hidden behind the statement.

"Hey, if you just listen! Draco didn't do anything. Nothing, all he did was show up! You fucking, biased, asinine, bull-shiting-"My mouth was covered by Draco's hand. I clawed at it to give Mr. Shithead a piece of my mind.

"No, she is just trying to be nice. She was just standing up for me." He explained to Snape. He still didn't release me.

"Liar," Hermione mumbled.

"Alright, enough with this, I don't have the patience to deal with a fight between the Malfoy's and the school. Anyhow, I feel the proper punishment for the three of you is cleaning the Slytherin and Gryffindor bathrooms, along with the first and second floor ones as well." McGonagall proposed and Snape nodded reluctantly. I mentally groaned since Draco still had his hand covering my mouth. I gave up fighting.

"A call to your parents will be in order." Snape added.

"Oh shit," My complaint was muffled. "Oh shit, shit, shit, shitty, shit, shit!"

"Problem, Ms. Cullen?" Draco released me.

"None at all, what gave you that idea?" I said with a fake questioningly look. Hermione was repressing a giggle and so was Draco.

"In that case, please go to your dorms." McGonagall finalized.

We got up and left. Hermione groaned and held her head. I hugged her tight and held her up before she collapsed to the ground. Draco got the other side. I narrowed my eyes at him. We walked quietly though until we got to the Gryffindor Common Room. Harry was waiting for us. He had a make-shift ice pack on his forehead with his eyes closed, I laughed.

"Don't make a noise, please. None of the pain relieving potions worked, none. Fuck my life." Harry whispered. "How could you let this happen?! This is almost worse than the Cruciatus."

"Um, that's the side-effect of epic partying, Har-Bear." I replied. "Besides you should know your limits."

"Kiss my ass!" He argued. I rolled my eyes and set Hermione down on the couch gently. "I refuse to speak to you anymore!"

"So I'll see you tomorrow?" I asked.

"Yes," He whispered.

I laughed again at my hung-over friend and Draco and I left the Common Room. I still giggled, and thought of how lucky I was that vampire's had a high tolerance for pain. I'm sure I'll feel it tomorrow though.

"By the way, why did you do that?" I asked stopping in front of him. He sighed and ran a hand through his hair.

"I had a feeling they wouldn't have believed that you and Hermione did it by yourselves. They would've asked people. If they asked Ginny she wouldn't have lied." He said quietly. I looked at him and then laughed.

"Ass, I could've pulled it off with Hermione. It's not that hard." I joked. He rolled his eyes and we continued to walk to the Slytherin Common room.

I slowly became very tired and my head started to hurt. I didn't show it, but I was in definite hang-over mode. The Common Room looked blurry and I swayed just a little. Why did I have to go and act cocky? I sat down on the leather couch and rubbed my temples. Draco sat by me with a worried and concerned expression. After that was a blur and I passed out.

…

I woke up on the most comfortable pillow. I snuggled closer to the pillow and inhaled the scent. The smell was familiar, a homey scent of candles and evergreens. My hopes were lifted as I opened my eyes in hopes of seeing my mother playing Monopoly with Dad, and Emmett and Jasper playing Grand Theft Auto. It was just the Slytherin Common Room and my pillow was Draco. He was asleep still.

"And you call me trashy." A whiny voice said from the doorway. Theodora was standing there with a smirk on her face. No one else was in the room though. I stood up and looked at her with a warning glance, slowly walk towards her

"Dearest Theo, your Mr. Clean scent is making me very hungry. I haven't had anything to drink in weeks after all." Her eyes widened and she ran out of the room. I chuckled.

"What the hell?!" Draco shrieked from the couch. I froze and turned to him. I am such an idiot. He looked confused and fearful. "Why are you talking about scent and hungry and drink? What are you? Wait you said something last night, about being different. What are you, Renesmee?!" My heart sank and I felt it at my feet. I took a deep breath.

"I'm half-human," I paused and gulped, "half-vampire. I don't drink human blood anyway. I was just messing with Theodora." I tried to assure him. He looked hesitant and still fearful.

"You aren't planning to drink anyone's blood, right?" He asked.

"No, I don't need to drink anyone's blood. I can survive on human _food_. I haven't even hunted in two months." He nodded a little less fearful. He sighed and walked over to me.

"I always wondered why they put you in here." He stated gesturing around the Common Room. I smiled relieved. "That's interesting though, I've heard of vampires but never half-vampires."

"Well, I was born while my mom was still human." He nodded again. His face was wiped clean of the fear and confusion. He smiled secretly and kissed me. I was once again caught off guard. It felt just like how it did last night. My arms wrapped around his neck again.


	7. Cullens Next Door

**Chapter Six! Yeah! I debating blackmailing again. I might not, you never know. In any case, I would appreciate THREE reviews. Thank you to those who fav, follow, or review. I appreciate it more than anything**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 6: Cullen's Next Door**

**BPOV**

_Hi, Mom_

_I know you've already received the letter stating that I have gotten in deep trouble. So, I won't bother you with the details. _

_I forgive you and Dad, because I love you too much not to. Have Alice and Jasper said anything about where they are? Has Emmett finally gotten past the drug-dealers in Grand Theft Auto? Have the kids at school driven you to your breaking point?_

_Well, I must say I love it here! I've made friends! There's Hermione who is my best friend, Ginny who is becoming best friend number two, Harry and Ron, and Luna. I _have_ made enemies though, I'm sorry. There is some good news, no, great news, I have a BF as of this morning or last night, whatever. Not what you're thinking, dirty mind, you! I really hope you're not reading this in front of Dad. In any case, his name is Draco! Isn't that cool?! He is so sweet, yet cocky and arrogant in front of his friends. You know how guys are. I hope you'll get to meet him._

_Love you always,_

_Renesmee_

I smiled down at the letter. Oh, that's my Renesmee; who has tons of friends, yet plenty of enemies, and a detention. She'll be cleaning bathrooms. Ha, that will be funny since she only cleans the one she uses. Oh, well, she'll learn her lesson. I miss her to much to be mad.

I read this right where I stood in the kitchen of the main house. Edward was out hunting with Emmett and Esme was cooking but watching for when I was going to reveal the details of my daughter's letter. Rosalie had the same expression as Esme. I sighed at the two nosy family members.

"She has a boyfriend!" I squealed with happiness for my daughter. Only a week and I am so proud. Rose and Esme showed just as much excitement.

"What's his name? What's he like? What does he look like?" It was hard to distinguish who was asking which question.

"Draco, and I quote, 'He is so sweet, yet cocky and arrogant in front of his friends.'" I quoted the letter.

"Arrogance… I'm gonna like this guy." Rose gushed. "Now, is he hot?"

"She didn't say what he looks like." I said with just as much disappointment as she had in her face. Esme rolled her eyes.

"It shouldn't matter, as long as she's happy." She declared. I chuckled, but Rose kept her disappointed look. Just then Edward stormed in and yanked the letter from me. I glared at him.

"It's only been a week and a half and she has a boyfriend. I don't know if I'm into the whole _arrogant_ thing at all." Edward rambled on and on. I looked at Rosalie and rolled my eyes and she giggled.

"Yeah, what if he's into a dominant and submissive relationship, or bondage, that would not be good." Rosalie joked before Edward could keep her from saying it. He glared at her with a passion that frightened even me, his wife.

"We could always ask if she's the Dom or the Sub." Emmett suggested with an evil grin. "Something tells me Dom."

"Um, you guys might want to stop there before my husband's head explodes." I said laughing even though the sex jokes were about my daughter. Which made me cringe a little, let's hope if Renesmee brings him for Christmas that Emmett and Rosalie forget about those jokes. That seems highly unlikely though, but a mother can dream.

At that moment everyone lifted their heads to the sound of feet pounding down the drive way. Soon they sounded like bare feet smacking against hardwood floor or tile. The face confirmed what everyone suspected. Jacob Black ran up the remanding stairs and into the kitchen. I smiled at him.

"Hey, Bella," He said. "What's all this shit about Renesmee being a dominant?"

"Nothing, don't worry about." I forced him to understand by giving him a death glare. He nodded and cringed away from the look. "So, what's up?"

**-****Nine Weeks Later****-**

November 15th, I am excited for my daughter's visit in a few weeks. She sends letters every week, but I still need to see her in person. I need to see my baby.

To distract myself I bought Christmas gifts for everyone early and at the actual store instead of online. I was looking at a pair of five inch black leather heels with a glittery fire design on the toe. I know that if I get these for Renesmee she will either love them or hate them. I'm choosing not to take that risk.

I sighed and looked around the store. I wanted to visit her so badly, but vampires can't reach Hogwarts very easily. I scold myself everyday for either regretting my decision to send her to Hogwarts or sending her to the school. Edward never showed it but he was going through the same battle in his head as well. To make things worse, all connections from Alice and Jasper have stopped. We want to worry but they _are_ on their seventh honeymoon. I'd rather worry about them, though, then Renesmee. Just because I end up sobbing if I worry about her.

"Ma'am, may I help you?" A woman in a green work-shirt asked. I shook my head and walked out of the store.

**RPOV**

Best school year I have ever had!

I have a boyfriend and Dad hasn't sent a letter stating I will be sent home immediately, which that's good. I have a best friend number one and best friend number two. Harry and Ron won the first Quidditch game of the season! I learned how to fly a broomstick without looking like I'm attempting suicide. I have accomplished so much.

I even found out that I have an obsession with Pumpkin Juice, which, to me, tastes like Fanta Orange. I chug down several glasses at lunch and dinner. I just finished my second glass for lunch while Hermione gave me a look of awe and disgust rolled into one.

"What is up with you and Pumpkin Juice?" She asked.

"It is really tasty, that's what's up." I informed getting another glass. She rolled her eyes and took a sip from her own cup. I took one sip when someone squished themselves between Ginny and I. I was about to go off when I realized it was Draco. "What are you doing at the Gryffy's table? Did you get lost or something?" He rolled his eyes. I noticed everyone at the table was either glaring at Draco or stunned by his appearance at the Gryffindor table. Harry in particular looked like he could kill Draco.

"No, Theodora was annoying the shit out of me because all she could talk about was, 'Renesmee's evil,' or 'Renesmee will pay for threatening me!'" He mocked her whiny voice almost perfectly. "Besides I'm sick of you sitting all the way over here. You're going out with _me_, you know." He complained.

"Really, I thought it was me and Ronald over here that were an _item._" I commented and reached over the table to pinch Ron's blushing cheek. Draco looked scary with jealousy.

"Don't let Lavender know, Reni. She very well might kill you in your sleep, with the obsession she has with Ron." Ginny giggled.

"Not an obsession, just really excited." Ron defended his girlfriend.

"Well done, weasel; I thought you'd be alone forever." Draco teased. I slapped him in the back of the head. He yelped and rubbed his head, Harry and Hermione chuckled. I must say, just because I'm best friends with Hermione and girlfriend to Draco doesn't mean Draco, Hermione, and the rest of the gang are all of sudden best buds.

"Draco Malfoy, I said no being mean to my friends in front of them or me." I scolded and he frowned.

"Sorry," He mumbled. Without warning an owl came souring down and dropped a package onto my plate and almost knocking over my precious juice. I looked at it and it was just a medium sized cardboard box. I opened it to find many different items. A Christmas card with all my family members posing, on it said, "Happy Christmas from the Family!" I smiled and looked at the other items, my snake ring I received last Birthday that I had forgotten, a small, russet, stuffed wolf that had a dog collar that said, "Jake," and six boxes of Mike and Ikes and four packages of Juicy-fruit gum.

I squealed and slipped on my ring that was a silver snake that wrapped around my thumb with jewel eyes that change color to my mood. The russet wolf was definitely from Jacob, and the candy I will cherish, yet still eat. I popped a piece of Juicy-fruit in my mouth and looked at my friends.

"What's that about?" Hermione asked.

"My family sent a care-package! This is the Christmas card, this is my wolf-y friend, these are my favorite fruit-flavored candies in the world, and this is my ring I got for my fifth birthday!" I answered her with the most excitement I've ever had. The snake's eyes were a bright yellow.

"Oh, this is your family? No way, everyone looks so young!" Ginny gushed taking the card from the box. I realized with shock that I won't be able to come up with an excuse for the youth in my family. Draco gave me a sympathetic expression.

"I like the ring." Draco said and took my hand to look at it. I thanked him with my expression.

"What are these?" Ron asked looking at the box of Mike and Ikes. I laughed and opened the box and handed him the candy. He ate it and his eyes widened in amazement. "Holy shit, these are amazing!"

I was still thinking that I should tell Hermione and friends about myself. What I am. It would be best to avoid having a fiasco like what happened with Draco. Plus, I've been getting too close to both Hermione and Ginny to deceive them like this. After lunch, I collected my stuff and walked with Draco and Hermione to Potions. I stopped outside the classroom and turned to Hermione. She looked at me expectantly. I know she'll understand, but still it needs to be done.

"Nene, I need to tell you something." I said cautiously. Draco squeezed my shoulder and walked into the classroom. We walked away and into a corridor that was empty. I sat down on the floor. "I have something to tell you. I know you've been wondering why I'm here. Well… I know you've heard of vampires, well my dad is a vampire and my mom was human when they got married. She was still human when I was conceived… and born." I paused and looked over at her, she looked fine and listened, "When I was born, she had to be turned. So, as you can guess, I am half-human, half vampire."

"Did you think that I wouldn't understand?" She said with caring eyes. She came and sat next to me, "You have become a very close friend of mine. I would never judge you, Reni."

"Thank you," I hugged my best friend.

"I'm assuming your _entire_ family is made up of vampires." She said with a smile on her face. I nodded with tears in my eyes. She squeezed me tightly. "I think it would be lovely to meet them."

"Well, do you have important plans for Christmas?" I asked drying my eyes.

"Not really, I was planning to go to Ron's home like always."

"Is it so super important that you _have _to go?" I asked with a smile spreading across my face. She narrowed her eyes at me.

"Well, no,"

"Do you want to come to my home for Christmas break?" I asked biting my lip in excitement. She laughed and vigorously nodded her head.

"Absolutely," We separated and sat against the wall.

"So, I guess we should get to class." She looked thoughtful and sighed.

"Can you _perform_ magic?" She asked. I gave it a minute to answer. I never tried it and I know that it's in my history. My grandfather is one, but refuses to use it. My mother could but it when she was turned she only maintained her now permanent occlumency. I never thought about what I could do. I'm using my mother's old wand, well not really _using_.

"I don't know." She pulled out her quill from her bag and set it on the floor.

"Well let's see if you can. Take out your wand." I obeyed and pulled out the plain black wand, "Now point at the quill and say '_Accio _quill.'" I remembered the spell when Ginny dropped her essay of the side of the Astronomy tower. I almost laughed until she did the spell and the paper was back in her hand. I did as she told me and the quill landed in my lap.

"That is really… good to know." I considered.

…

Draco was missing again. He wouldn't tell me where he would go during these disappearances. This frustrated me to no end. What was worse was that when I saw him again he would be in a very bad mood. I worried for him. I care about him so much ad he knows it. Yet, he will not tell me what's going on. It gets worse with every passing day. I hate it.

I ran up to one of his friends, Blaise Zabini.

"Blaise," He looked up and smiled at me.

"Yes, Renesmee,"

"Have you seen-"

"Draco," He finished my sentence. His smile changed into a smirk, "No, but listen he's not off snogging some other girl. So, don't worry your pretty little head."

"Off what," I asked seriously confused, "Never mind, thank you though… By the way, I know you're lying to me, BZ. I won't push, but I just wanted to let you know." I smiled and walked away leaving him confused as hell.

I kept walking until I saw Hermione and Harry walking in one of the corridors. I waved and jogged over. Harry had a knowing smirk on his face.

"Hey, vamp girl," He greeted.

"Nene, you couldn't have waited a day to tell them?" I half glared at my friend. She smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"Sorry, Ren,"

"Whatever," I smirked, "Draco's doing his disappearing act again."

"Really," Harry asked with true interest. He was the only one who cared to listen even though he openly would ignore, glare, or scowl at Draco when he was around. He despised him, yet was very interested in what was going on with him.

"Yeah, Zabini lied to me, too. Which means something's up with his disappearances." I mused. Harry listened intently to what I was saying while Hermione rolled her eyes at the both of us. Then, speak of the devil. Draco walked from around a corner and was lost in his thoughts. I was tempted to call him but chose against it. I sighed, why would Blaise lie about Draco? Where is he going?

"Hey, Ren," He said with a smile that didn't reach his eyes or make his stone cold eyes warm. "I heard from Blaise you're looking for me."

"Yep," I looked at Harry and Hermione with _the look_. Hermione nodded and walked away, Harry didn't. She grumbled something to Harry and he reluctantly walked with her down the corridor. "Where were you?"

"Nowhere really," He lied. I don't need my dad's gift to know that.

"Draco Malfoy, you are lying to me. Where have you been going and why is Blaise lying about it?" He sighed and didn't answer. He stood there scowling at the ground. "I'm not trying to be the annoying prying girlfriend Draco, I just worry." He looked up and brought me into his arms. I felt warm in the normally cold and pompous ass boy's embrace.

"I'm sorry I worry you." He said simply. I wasn't getting anything out of him at this point. I just held him to me. The boy I was falling for won't tell me what I know is bothering him. I know though, that someday I will find out. Whether that be on accident or he comes to me. My heart and mind hoped for him to come to me, but everything about me knew that wouldn't happen. The worst thing about this whole situation was that every time he would vanish I felt as though someone was attempting to gouge a hole in my chest.

**This was a month or two after the first couple chapters so of course Renesmee and Draco's relationship is closer. Review please!**


	8. Secrets

**Chapter 7: Secrets**

I walked into the Great Hall feeling pretty split; one part was excited because there was only a week until holidays and the other side was still thinking of Draco and the fact he seemed to be getting worse. What's worse, is that him acting a slightly standoffish is making Pansy Parkinson think she's got a chance with him.

I was walking closer to my usual table with the gang and heard Hermione and Harry arguing about something. There topic of debate is what made me stop and sit down to listen in.

"Harry, I understand it's likely, but-"

"But what Hermione, is it because Renesmee is your friend that you keep defending him? What else could his problem be?" Harry argued.

"I'm just saying that we can't come to conclusions. I mean Malfoy very well may not be a…" She lowered her voice, "Deatheater, maybe he's just an informant or maybe it's just a coincidence, a misunderstanding."

"No, Hermione, I know what I saw at Borgan and Burkes and I know what I heard on the train." He got up and stormed out of the Great Hall. I sighed.

I got up from my seat and out of the Great Hall and I happened to bump into Goyle. He was about to tell me off when he saw who I was. "Sorry,"

"Goyle, actually, I'd like to ask you a question." I told him. He inclined his head curiously, "What's a Deatheater?" His eyes widen, he hesitated. He looked more shocked that I would just out-right ask such a question

"Um, do you know about You-Know-Who?" I vaguely heard about him. He was a Dark Lord or is a Dark Lord. I nodded, "Well, Deatheaters are his followers."

Ice was currently being shoved down throat. My stomach was left behind as walked away. I could feel hot tears getting ready to fall from my eyes. I ran far and found myself in the library. I proceeded to walk to an empty section of the rows of bookcases. I sat on the floor and pulled my knees to my chest. My tears escaped my eyes and fell freely down my face. I was mad for two reasons; one, Harry says Draco is a Deatheater, and two, what if he is?

I felt my strong and tough exterior melt like wax to a flame. I tried so hard to compose myself but as soon as I even thought of Draco or even Harry I would crumble again. In an attempt to distract myself I grabbed a book from the bookshelf behind me and read it. Surprisingly I was unable to actually read it because someone approached me.

"Hi, you're Renesmee, right?" I looked up and saw that dude Hermione was complaining about a week ago. I think his name is Cormack McLaggen. I smiled to myself thinking of McCormick spices.

"Yes," I replied slightly callous.

"Well, you are just like your friend, Granger, nose in a book." I giggled. I do not know why, but this guy gives me the hibby-jibbies. "You're going to Slughorn's Christmas party on Friday?"

"Well, no one from the Sluggy Clubby has asked me." I cringed inwardly.

"Hmm, alright then," He walked away. I glared at his bimbo look and personality. Then my personnel sulking time was interrupted again. Blaise, not someone I want to talk to at the moment.

"Hey, Cullen," He said leaning against a bookshelf. "What are you doing?"

"Sitting on the floor reading…" I glanced at the book, "Potions Guide for Beginners." Hmm, that actually might be helpful to me.

"Well, I heard you talking to McLaggen about Slug's Christmas party." He said nonchalantly. "I am regretfully without a date, so would you go with me?"

"Sure, it's not a date though." I said. His expression was just slightly shocked, but he recovered easily as all Slytherins do. I even find myself acting aristocratic. Not saying I'm proud of it.

Blaise bent down and kissed me on the cheek, "See you there, Renesmee." I thought about it and wondered. Couldn't he find anyone he wants for such a simple party? Whatever, at least I have something to get my mind off of Deatheaters and Draco.

I was left with my thoughts when he left. My thoughts were unkind as they brought Draco up again. I desperately hope that Harry is just being paranoid, but from what I hear, his hunches are far from incorrect.

…

All week I pretended like I never heard the conversation between Harry and Hermione. Draco didn't disappear at all though throughout the week, which made me happy. I know that he hasn't just stopped whatever he's doing, but at least he's taking a break. He didn't _like_ the idea of Blaise taking me to the Christmas party, but I convinced him that we were going as friends. He's my same old Draco for right now.

It was seven and I was waiting in the corridor to Slughorn's office, or for tonight, party. I decided to wear a full length, forest green gown that had a small design on the bust. My hair I had put into a bun and let some strands of curls frame my face. My heels were killing me just standing here. Finally though, Blaise walked up to me in his dress robes. I glared at him accusingly.

"You are late, BZ." I complained and walked down the hallway with my heels clicking as I did. I heard him chuckle but reframed from clocking him in the nose. I wished I could be here with Draco, but I wouldn't tell Blaise that. I might be moody, but I wasn't mean. Even though I highly doubt he'd care.

The office was decorated with curtains of gold and red and green. It smelled nice with all the sweets and snacks. I spotted Harry, and made a b-line in the other direction. Only to bump into McLaggen, I silently asked someone to kill me.

"Hey, Cullen, have you seen Granger?" He asked. I looked around the room and saw her sneaking behind a curtain, Harry followed. What friends are for, right? I giggled and turned back to McLaggen.

"Nope, I'm sorry Mickey." I walked away before he sucked me into a conversation. I think I would end up losing twenty IQ points if I did.

I was so bored, so I ended up making conversations with people I wouldn't normally talk to. Well, I now know that Hestia is a lot nicer than her sister. Finally though, Hermione came up to me with an exasperated expression.

"Not having fun," I said wrapping an arm around my friend.

"It's not that, it's just… no, no fun at all." She sighed and leaned her head on my shoulder for comfort. I giggled and rubbed her shoulder. "Wait, who invited you?"

"Blaise Zabini, if you can believe it."

"What about Malfoy?"

"He's fine; BZ and I are just going as friends." She nodded and continued to sulk. I felt bad for my friend. I wish Ron wasn't such a dunderhead. He needs a talking to, by none other than me of course.

"What's up with you calling him 'BZ'?" Hermione asked straightening up. She seemed a little bit back to normal for now. I laughed and was about to answer when there was a huge commotion. I looked up and saw that Filch guy totting Draco along by his arm. I was going to yell at the guy until Filch spoke up with a sneer on his old, mean face.

"Professor Slughorn, sir, a found this student in an upstairs corridor, he claims to have been invited to your party." I glared daggers and Hermione had her lips pursed. Draco looked angry and frustrated and looked briefly at the students in the room. His eyes stopped on me and his features turned apologetic and soft.

"I lied," He admitted with a glare directed towards the floor, "Happy?" Something scared me about this. I was terrified to know why he was sneaking around. Snape approached Filch and Draco with an unreadable expression.

"I'll escort him out." He said dully and firmly to Filch. He and Draco left and once the door closed behind them I walked out.

"Renesmee," Hermione called but I didn't stop. I was through with this. It was painfully obvious that there is something more to this than what I am hearing or what can be seen. So, I took my shoes off and stalked down the hall. No one would be able to hear me coming. This makes it easy to ease-drop on Snape and Draco. It took a second for me to catch up and hide.

They were walking down the dark and shadowy corridor. I hid myself around the corner. Draco had regained his angry and frustrated expression. He was mumbling something. Snape threw him against the wall, I repressed a growl.

"I swore to protect you." He hissed, "I made the unbreakable vow."

"I don't need protection; I was chosen for this, out of all others, me." He hissed back, but he seemed like he was trying to convince himself more so than Snape, "I won't fail him!"

My throat constricted as if I had nothing to drink for days. I wanted to run away. I wanted to so badly to just scream. It felt like claws were ripping my heart into tiny pieces. They can't be talking about… that. They can't be! Please no, please let this be a dream, a nightmare. I begged until Snape left the corridor leaving Draco alone. I got up and almost fell as my legs felt like rubber. I walked into the corridor. There was no going back.

Draco was stilling leaning against the wall. His expression was numb. I swallowed and crept towards him. I was about to say something when anger weld up inside me ready to explode. So, instead I slapped him. He snapped out of his state and looked at me rubbing his red cheek.

"Tell me!" I yelled. "Tell me what you've been doing! That's all I want to know! What is so secret, what is so scary?" The warm tears fell and burned my face.

"Renesmee, you won't understand." He tried to argue.

"Don't even try and give me that crap! I will understand. I don't give a shit if you are… one… of…" I trailed off. I wiped the tears away fiercely.

"I'm a Deatheater." He said. I looked in his face and saw his own tears wanting to fall. I brought my hands on either side of his face. "He'll kill me, he'll kill my family."

I looked into his eyes. They were melting with the tears that finally fell. I wrapped my arms around him and encased him in an embrace. I tried to believe that the embrace would keep our realities from crashing on top of us. He buried his face in the crook of my neck. "Do you want to tell me what he is asking you to do?" I asked softly.

"Please, don't make me say it." He said with his voice muffled.

"I won't, Draco," I assured him. At this moment, I don't care if he is asked to kill someone or if he's asked to betray his friends. I just want him to forget for the moment. I want to make sure he feels the love I feel for him. I want him to know I will always be there for him. I want to always be there for him. We stood like this for a while.

"I love you, Renesmee." I smiled.

"I love you, too… always." I answered. My every worry had evaporated for the time being. I swear that I won't care what his mission is.

…

The next morning, it felt like a gigantic weight had been lifted from my shoulders. I was in such a good mood that I sang "Row, Row, Row your Boat," while packing to leave. Every girl in the dorm looked at me like I had lobsters crawling out of my ears.

I wore black, ripped jeans, a blue sweater, and my black converse. My snake's eyes glinted with dull yellow with swirls of light grey. My happy feeling was plagued by worry and anxiety.

I picked up the trunk and dragged it downstairs. I almost tripped when someone got the trunk from me. I rolled my eyes knowing who it was before seeing him.

"Excited for the holiday, Ren?" Draco asked with a smirk.

"Yep, Yep," I grinned and lightly kissed him. We walked out of the Common Room and Hermione was already waiting. She was looking at a map of the United States. I chuckled at her enthusiasm.

"It took long enough." She complained.

"I have gifts I need to pack too, you know." She looked up and briefly glanced at Draco. She had on a tan coat, a pair of jeans, and boots. She looked very wintery. I turned to Draco. "Where are you going for the holidays?"

"Nowhere, I'll be staying here." My jaw dropped and I recovered my expression. Now I felt determination.

"Hell no you won't, go upstairs and get packed. I will not have you staying here all by yourself." I ordered. He stared at me wide-eyed and was about to protest. "Come on, my family's not that bad. It'll be fun!"

"But…" I silenced him and pointed at the entrance to the Common Room. He sighed and kissed me on the cheek. He left and came back only a few minutes later.

"But Renesmee…" Hermione whined.

"You guys have gotten along for two months so far, I am sure you can deal with it for a holiday with my family." I shushed her. She pouted all the way to the train. Draco just simply smirked. We walked in silence. Hermione studied her map which actually was very different from any normal map. I figured that it was magical. We arrived at the train just in time but the two tried to go to separate compartments.

"Um, what are you doing?" I asked stopping the both of them.

"Going to the Slytherin compartment," Draco responded.

"Gryffindor compartment," I sighed and squeezed Hermione. I wasn't going to force them to ride together on the train if they didn't have to. Geez, that's going too far. I followed Draco. It was an interesting ride to the Station. Except when Pansy Parkinson said hello to Draco, I was very close to ripping her throat and draining her of her dusty smelling blood. I didn't though, but Draco noticed the glare I gave her. He laughed, of course.

We were talking, when I heard someone make a tsking sound. I looked up to see Hermione. She didn't even look bothered at the sound the student had made. She walked over to our seat and sat down with a very defeated expression.

"Sorry, Malfoy, if my presence in the car angers you. I needed to speak with my friend." She said through gritted teeth.

"What's wrong, Nene?"

"That bitch, Lavender, I just want to… to… ugh! I don't even know! I want to slap her, yes slap her. No, that's not good enough. I want to push her off the train while it's crossing a bridge and watch her become fish food." I reframed from laughing.

"Oh, we're crossing the bridge now." I suggested. She smiled at the thought.

"No, too many witnesses." I laughed. Draco did too, which shocked me.

The three of us actually didn't argue that much. Well, Draco and Hermione didn't argue as much as they usually do. I think it's because of Hermione's murderous fantasy towards Lavender Brown. No one dared say anything about Hermione without getting one of my glares that would strike fear into a passing tiger. So, the train ride went by fast and we were in Kings Cross Station in no time. Because I refused to apparate to America we caught a cab to the airport. Draco was visibly anxious about getting on the plane.

We boarded and he immediately buckled in. Draco had trouble not to scowl at any of the muggles on the plane, and if he did he got a big slap to the head from me. He also had trouble not to scowl at the plane itself. Hermione just looked excited for takeoff. When the plane did start to take off Draco had worry and fear written on his face. Then the plane bumped.

"Oh, shit!" He yelled. Hermione and I burst out into hysterical laughter. He glared at us both after he recovered. I couldn't stop laughing for at least five minutes. Hermione took even longer.

"Sorry, that was hilarious." I apologized and Draco rolled his eyes.

…

A few hours later, the plane landed. I saw the beautiful sky of Washington. It was a sunny day today. I could already feel the freezing cold air before we even got a chance to step outside. My mouth spread into a smile of bliss. I wanted to rush outside and feel the ice cold air on my face and see the magnificent mountains. I settled for keeping my eyes on the windows.

"So, this is Washington?" Hermione said. She looked at me with a smile, like her happiness was caused by my own happiness. Draco had the same expression.

"Yes," I breathed. I skipped towards a waiting area, when someone _very _familiar was sitting in a chair holding a sign that said, "Nessie."

"Jakey!" I ran towards him and jumped into his arms. "I've missed you."

"I missed you, too, Nessie." I breathed in his scent, he still smells earthy and warm. I thought he would never let me go. When he did and looked towards the two polar opposite witch and wizard. Draco was glaring at the ground. Hermione just had wide eyes.

"Jacob, this is Draco Malfoy and Hermione Granger," I introduced; he smiled and then looked at Draco who recovered from his moment of jealousy.

"Oh, so you're the guy that Nessie keeps talking about in her letters." I felt heat rise to my cheeks. Draco grinned and nodded graciously to Jacob.

"I guess so," Jacob turned his gaze to Hermione.

"You're the best friend she writes about." He stated and Hermione smiled. "Cool, I'm glad Ness has friends."

"Go ahead, Jake, make it sound like I have no friends." I said sarcastically.

"I know that, Nessie. I mean, I think it's funny because you're enjoying yourself there." He grinned and began to walk to the drop off and pick up zone of the parking lot. I grabbed Draco and Hermione's hands and dragged them along. Jake unlocked his Volkswagen Rabbit. I thought that thing died last month.

"You fixed the piece of crap. Why would you do that?! It's a piece of crap for a reason!" I scolded.

"We've been through a lot together. I can't just give her up." I glared at the car and reluctantly got in the front seat. Draco and Hermione slid in the back. Jacob rolled out of the parking lot, slowly, and drove down the interstate. Along the way I told them about my family and what to expect. Jacob of course would add his two-cents in.


	9. Merry Christmas!

**Chapter 8: Merry Christmas!**

"So, Jake my Mate, what's going on?"

"Nothing much" He answered. I glared at his non-detailed answer. I was gone for three and half months and that's my answer, _nothing_. I grumbled at the very thought of missing something.

"Liar, liar, pants on fire," I sang.

"Things are very uneventful without the neighborhood rebel child. If you must, Kenneth is doing really well in the first grade, he loves his teacher. Kim's pregnant-,"

"And you think that's not news!"

"Anyway, they'll find out the gender in about a month. Leah hates everyone in her five o'clock yoga class." He paused to think of different things to talk about, "Oh and Embry imprinted."

"Embry imprinted, is she nice, is she pretty, and is she a she?! Answers, Jacob, I need answers!" I rushed. I was bouncing in my seat. Draco and Hermione just watched very intrigued.

"What's imprinted?" Hermione questioned.

"Imprinting is when one of the rez werewolves finds their match for life." I answered momentarily distracted from Embry's imprint.

"Werewolves!" Draco and Hermione shrieked at the same time.

"Right, forgot to mention about the pack. Well, they aren't really werewolves they're more like shape-shifters. They live at La Push which is the Quileute Reservation. Got it?" I resolved. They nodded slowly.

"Anyhow, Jacob answers," I commanded.

"Um, first of all what makes you think his imprint isn't a girl?"

"Well, _is_ his imprint a girl?" I inclined with a raised eyebrow.

"…no," He said looking overpowered by my intelligence towards his best friend. I laughed triumphant. Everyone in the pack had the funny feeling about Embry. Just because he's on a strict Native American reservation doesn't mean he feels a certain way.

"Is _he_ nice, is _he_ handsome?" Hermione asked with a smirk. Jacob gawked at Hermione's curiosity. Draco just looked uncomfortable.

"He is a cool dude, and I _guess_ he's nice looking. I don't fly that, how would I know?" He disputed.

"You aren't being mean to Embry now are you?" I interrogated.

"No, I'm just uncomfortable with this conversation." I laughed. Thinking about Embry and his new match made me think of when I found out about Jacob imprinting on me. I decided for once to think of the distant memory.

…

I was two, and looked eleven or twelve. I received my first Hogwarts letter the day before. I was reading about the school while Mom, Dad, Esme, and Carlisle were out hunting. I rarely went with them after I turned one, officially. From my reads, I actually _wanted_ to go to the school. I wanted to meet new friends, I wanted to learn new and interesting things, and I would be out of the house. That was something I rarely did then. Of course, my parents didn't want me to. I never argued with them then.

Jacob was over playing NASCAR with Emmett. The doorbell rang at exactly twelve o'clock and I rushed to answer the door. At the door were Seth Clearwater and another nervous looking twelve year old boy. I jumped to hug Seth since he was four feet taller than me. He laughed and hugged me back. The boy didn't look so nervous after seeing me. As if I eased the tension he was feeling.

"Hi Nessie, this is David. He's a new member of the pack, as of a week ago." I remembered Jake talking about a new member. I smiled at the boy, but didn't know why Seth brought him here. "I'm baby-sitting," He answered my unspoken question.

"Not baby-sitting, you make it sound like I'm five!" David protested. Seth grinned amusedly at the boy's reaction.

"Well, why did you decide to bring him to the local house of vampires, to scare the ship out of him?" I laughed. The boy both blushed and rolled his eyes.

"Nope, I wanted to visit earlier but then his mom sprung it on me that I was looking after him. So, instead of canceling my plans I just brought him with me." He explained. Jacob and Emmett walked down the stairs after he said that, and Jake waved to David.

"Oh, well, I'm Renesmee, and it's nice to meet you." I greeted David. He smiled shyly and his already tan face grew darker from blushing.

"It's _really_ nice to meet you too, Renesmee." He said with a more confident smile. Interrupting the small conversation, Jacob's growl could be heard rumbling from deep inside his chest. David's face took on an expression of utter terror and Seth rolled his eyes. I just looked at Jacob with confusion and embarrassment.

"Ness, sorry but we're going to have to leave sooner than I thought." Seth said with a hint of irritation. I didn't understand why until an hour later when Jacob calmed down and the family gathered. They explained everything. I was so mad. No, mad couldn't even describe my feeling. Enraged would be a better word. I refused to speak to Jacob for two weeks before I finally told him that he should know that I would _never_ think of him as anything more than an older brother or close friend. Which is true, I've gotten over that whole problem and gotten closer to Jacob. I could never find in my many emotions anything other than friendship. Apparently, Jacob felt the same way. Win, win situation.

…

I was snapped out of the memory when we pulled up to the beautiful house I spent my entire life in. The house I was _born_ in. I was excited to bolt out of the car and into my family's arms. Someone beat me to it when I heard, "They're here!"

Rosalie ran out with a dazzling smile on her already beatific face. I wanted to cry right then and there. She ran to the car with vampire speed and yanked the car door open and pulling me out at a speed that snapped the seatbelt.

"Hey, you broke my car's seatbelt!" Jacob yelled. Rosalie continued to squeeze me. If she could cry she would be. I wrapped my arms around her and held back the embarrassing tears that threatened to fall.

"Rosie, I missed you so much!" I smiled.

"I missed you too, Nessie." I heard the sound of car doors opening and shutting and Rosalie reluctantly released me. I wiped away the tears that escaped. "Rose, don't hog Ness!" Emmett yelled and scooped me up in his arms.

"Emmy, I missed you as well, but I can't breathe." I choked out and relieved me from the bone-crushing hug, he laughed. "Where are my mommy and daddy?"

"We had to send them to go hunting because they were annoying us with their enthusiasm." Rosalie answered while giggling. "Come on; let's make introductions inside the house."

Emmett and Jacob brought in the luggage easily. I led Hermione and Draco inside the house that they were gawking at. Then, atypically, Rosalie enveloped both of them in a hug.

"Let me guess," She began, "You're Hermione, the best friend who is obsessed with books and school work. You are Draco the boyfriend who is, and I quote from her first letter, 'sweet, yet cocky and arrogant in front of his friends.'" Draco frowned and Hermione did not repress her laughter. "You seem polite though."

"Sorry, I can't lie to my mom, aunt, and grandma. Sadly, they can't lie to my dad, uncle, and grandpa, and Jacob." I warned which made Hermione laugh again.

"By the way, Ness, why didn't we get further details? We just got personality traits. No details in the fact he's a cute blond, no details whatsoever in his looks at all." Rose complained.

"I wanted to surprise you guys." I laughed at Draco's once again blushing face. Boy, I'm glad I brought him. I might not have ever seen his blush if I didn't.

"Um, well, it is really nice to meet you all." Hermione finally spoke and nudged Malfoy to say something as well.

"Yes, it is really nice to meet Renesmee's family." He agreed.

"Oh, brownie points for having a foreign accent on both of them." Esme said from the stairs. She descended them with ease. She had a loving and welcoming smile on her face. Who knows why she would acknowledge the accent if she knew someone from every country in the world.

"Hold up, let me introduce my family." I said realizing I hadn't done so, "The burly teddy bear is my Uncle Emmett. This lovely blond is my Aunt Rosalie. That's my grandmother, Esme." Carlisle made his appearance right behind his wife, "That's Carlisle, my grandfather, and my parents should be here at any moment."

"In all seriousness, you all don't look to be the aunts, uncles, and grandparents to _Nessie_." Hermione commended with a grin. I glared at her use of my embarrassing nickname given to me by Jacob. Oh, I hated it about as much as my mom did. I didn't say anything to my family though.

"Well, thank you, it has a little something to do with being vampires and a little something to do with Renesmee only being seven years old." My mouth gapped open as Rosalie revealed my age to the two sixteen year olds.

"Seven, Renesmee, you're seven years old." Draco said with a curious, raised eyebrow.

"Yeah, sucks to hear you could be considered a pedo." Emmett said jokingly. It made me blush, and Hermione to giggle. Draco just looked very confused. I guessed that Emmett would find something to joke about. He has some catching up to do, right?

When the heat from my cheeks finally subsided, I saw a flash and my mother had me in her arms. She was squealing and dry sobbing. I didn't need to be Jasper to feel her excitement and joy at feeling her only daughter in her arms after three months total. I felt warm tears fall from my eyes again and tasted the salt in them as they reached my mouth. I couldn't let go of my mother. Every angry feeling I still harbored was washed away by her cool embrace.

"I need to lock you up, Renesmee. I need to so you will never leave again." She said into my shoulder. "I shouldn't have sent you there. I never should have done it."

"Mommy, it's fine, I forgive you. I like it there, so you don't have to worry." I reassured her. She pulled away and looked at me with a sad smile and glowing, yellow eyes. She wiped my tears away with her thumbs.

"How'd you like the care package?" She said.

"Loved it, you guys are amazing!" I praised.

"Well, these are you're new friends from school? I'm Bella, Renesmee's mom." She said and came over to the two and embraced them. "Tell me the truth, does Renesmee like it there?" She asked.

"Loves it," Hermione said with a wink.

"She had trouble the first week, but then she met Hermione and me." Draco said honestly. Of course he failed to mention him being an ass the first and second time we met.

"Of course, she became friends with the rest of the gang too." Hermione corrected.

Dad barged in the door and took me in his arms as Mom had just done. He just held me there for a second and I knew he was also searching my head for details of my attendance at Hogwarts. He snarled and everyone looked worried and frightened, including Mom.

"Drunk, you were drunk a week and a half at being at school! You throw a fucking party that gets you _and_ your friends a detention! Oh, and I am not even going to touch on the fact that you basically revealed yourself to that whiny chick just to scare the shit out of her!" He scolded with anger that had me terrified to say a word. "This guy here is an ass!"

"Edward Anthony Mason Cullen, shut up about Renesmee's teeny-tiny mistakes! She has done amazing at school. The only detention she has gotten was that one. She already said that her boyfriend was a little bit of pompous ass. So, there, deal with it!" Mom growled with so much animosity that it would scare a cold, hard Caius to a second death. "I will agree, though, that pretty much revealing yourself to someone just to scare the crap out of them isn't very smart at all."

"It sure as hell is funny, though." Emmett added. I smiled this time at my uncle's joke. I then collected myself and looked at my father with the glare I inherited from my mother and slapped him on the arm.

"Don't talk about Draco that way! I'm the only one aloud to call him an ass to his face." I reprimanded my own father. Draco half smirked, and half looked outraged at my remark. My father simply rolled his eyes.

"Sorry,"

"Anyhow, let's talk in the living room. I'd like to hear what you mean by revealing yourself." My mother suggested and hooked her arm through mine. I, in turn, hooked my arm through Hermione's. Rosalie took the liberty of grabbing Draco. I highly doubt it bothered him.

"I want to hear about the party. On a scale of one to ten, how great was it?" Emmett asked.

"Ten," Hermione answered before me. I laughed and Emmett was nodding excitedly and smiling proudly at me. That's Uncle Emmett for you.

"Yes, it was awesome." I agreed. Emmett looked at Draco expectantly with raised eyebrows. Draco smiled at me and, again, blushed.

"Brilliant," He said still smiling at me. Dad grumbled something unintelligible, but said nothing after seeing the memory in my head. Mom acted as though she saw the steamy memory, but really it was just mother's intuition.

We came to the first floor living room that sat next to the large kitchen. I never realized how much I missed my home. I might actually break down in tears when I see my room at the cottage. The difference in the house was the smell. Its usual smell was evergreens, candles, and whatever Esme was cooking at the time, today it smelled like coconuts, pineapple, and brownies. It's not only a weird combo but also the wrong one. It's a complete opposite from the one I'm used to. I know it's stupid to think like this, but it _is_ a big deal to me.

"What happened to the _smell_? It smells like Hawaii or a pineapple mixed drink." I complained to Esme. She smiled sheepishly.

"I thought it would be a good change." I smiled, but I was depending on the smell to complete my at-home feeling. Oh well, I'm just being sentimental.

"I made brownies! I love when Renesmee has human friends over." Esme giggled, "I haven't been able to cook a lot."


	10. And a Happy New Year

**Chapter 9: And a Happy New Year!**

Every girl knows what it's like to have a prying mother. Sadly, I have a prying mother, aunt, and grandmother. So, since Hermione and Draco were off talking with Emmett and Carlisle, I was stuck having to deal with their _curiosity_. I've only been back for to two hours!

"Is he nice to you?" Esme asked and Rose snorted.

"If he wasn't then Nessie wouldn't have brought him." She scuffed. From what I've gathered, Emmett and Carlisle like him very much, but Dad and Jake are being annoying. They've been asking question after question. My good old Draco answered them without flinching or caving. That only made them more determined. Mom loves Draco, Esme love him, and of course Rose loves him.

"Is he a good one, Renesmee?" Esme questioned again with an encouraging smile.

"Yes," I didn't hesitate a second. I knew the answer without her asking. I had a feeling about him that I can't simply explain in one sentence. Every time he's mad I don't want to give up, I want to help him. That's proof enough. Rose and Esme's eyebrows rose to my statement. Mom just smiled knowingly. She knew me well. There are only a few people in this world that know me like she does.

"Isn't that a little serious for a boyfriend you've only been with for three months?" Rose asked.

"Mom explained to me once what she feels for Dad. From the very start... it was like an invisible cord was tying them together. Getting the feeling of not being whole when he's too far away... all of it. I met him at the gate of Hogwarts and he might have been rude, but I felt that pull... even then." I explained wistfully, "He's mine,"

"I know," Mom said matter-of-factly. Rose and Esme looked at her shocked. My mother simply smiled at us like she was the psychic in the family. The all-knowing look that almost always adorned Alice's face now was on Mom's.

…

I was tough getting Hermione and Draco to the cottage. Not to mention Dad was very hesitant in letting Draco come over. Of course, Mom gave him the evil eye. She apparently turned the study into a temporary guest room with Rose and Gram. They also got a cot for Hermione so she wouldn't have to share with Draco.

It was good to see my home again. I didn't cry, though. A rush of memories bombarded me when seeing the warm colors of the living room and hallway. I wish I could just stay here. That won't happen of course. I just miss the simplicity of home much more than the complications of Hogwarts.

Many people at the school would disagree.

Like Harry, he would rather stay at the school all year long. I don't blame him though, since he lives with his mean aunt and uncle.

"This is your house?" Hermione asked, "I thought you lived in the other one."

"Well, this was a Christmas gift for my mom and dad when I was younger. It's a home just for us." I mused. We stood outside the cottage. The flowers were not in bloom yet, since its December. The house was still something out of storybook and warm light seeped outside the windows and through the curtains. I ran inside with anticipation.

"It's lovely," She complimented, "Why are your parents letting us stay here?"

"My mom told my grandma that I was coming home for Christmas. She's been begging us to visit so instead she's coming. My granddad doesn't have enough room at his house. So, grandma, Grandpa Pete, and little Uncle Tom are staying at the main house." I explained. They didn't usually come for Christmas but, since I've been in _boarding school_. "Esme, Rose, Emmett, and Carlisle have to keep up the human act so they have to stay in their room until Grandma, Grandpa Pete, and Uncle Tom are asleep or have left."

"Oh," Emmett followed behind the two of them caring our trunks. I looked around the room to make sure there were no obvious changes while I was gone. The couch was still a velvet burgundy and the ottomans still dark brown. The smell was of wood and ferns. It was all the same. I went into the hall and it was the same too. So far, so good, the walls were still creamy and had a collection of artwork. The only three other rooms in the whole house are my room, the master suite, and the study or I guess it would be guest room. I went into the room with a cursive R on the door.

The room hadn't changed at all of course. The bed had a purple and green comforter and blue pillows, the walls were most bare except a corkboard with photos of friends, family, and La Push. On the dressers were more photos of myself and friends. There are two other doors, one leading to my closet and the other to my bathroom. The only thing added to the room was a short cot that looked more like a small twin bed.

"So, am I boring you yet?" I asked. Hermione sat on my bed and looked around the room, while Draco looked at me from the white, plush chair.

"Boring, how would meeting a family of vampires and a werewolf be boring?" Hermione inquired. I laughed and sat next to her. "Though, I expected your room to be cluttered with knick-knacks and posters and clothes you might have discarded. It is _so_… tidy."

"Actually, it doesn't surprise me." Draco mused.

"Why?" And it doesn't surprise me that he would think this. I have gathered a lot from my friends and though Draco might be a little into himself at times, he pays attention. I'm not one for the physical decoration. The stereo in the corner says it all.

"I should know you well enough to gather that much." He grinned.

…

I haven't had this much fun on the Christmas Holidays since I was younger. Each one would be so boring. I've never been so long without my family, but of course it was more exciting with Draco and Hermione. It was hilarious seeing Draco deal with muggle stuff. It was annoying to watch him deal with actual muggles. Hermione was just excited to meet the werewolves and my vampire family.

On Monday, I showed them all of Forks. That only took an hour. Mom and Rose went with us to Port Angeles to go shopping. The discomfort on Draco's face eased after a… while. I wanted to be sympathetic, but his reason for being uncomfortable was because of the _non-magic folk_. That frustrated me more so than a long line at a McDonalds. I got over it after he started to act like he was enjoying himself.

Tuesday was a little boring, until we went to La Push. I introduced them to the pack; Leah, Seth, Quil, Claire, and Jared were at the beach already. We went to Emily's to see the happy couple and their sweet six year old, Kenneth. Kim was there and her stomach was definitely bigger than it was the last time I saw her. Emily was making lunch so we _had _to say.

We were sitting at the table with Sam, Kim and Jared when Embry and another boy came in. The character that came in actually wasn't a boy; he has to be the same age as Embry and Jacob which is twenty three. He had blonde hair and blue eyes like a Ken doll, and his face was like a babies. He was absolutely adorable… and familiar. I just know I've seen him before.

"Nessie," Embry exclaimed, "I missed you!" He scooped me up in a hug and spun me. He and Quil are the most excepting of me. The other wolves only just started to warm up to me. Of course, Emily, Kim, and even Claire liked me.

I turned my attention to the young man behind Embry. I knew he was Embry's imprint, but still he was _so_ familiar.

"Is this him?" I grinned. The man instantly blushed. Embry nodded enthusiastically and turned to Hermione and Draco.

"You introduce your new guys and I'll introduce my new guy." He teased and draped an arm around the new guy in question.

"This is my best friend from school, Hermione, and _this _is my own boyfriend, Draco." I put my arm around Draco. He was studying the group around, as he's been doing all day. It didn't go unnoticed, that's for sure. I turned my attention back to the smiling blonde that had Embry's full attention.

"This is Mike. You've probably heard of him though." Embry said with obvious pride. It wasn't because Mike was a celebrity. I knew him though, oh yes, I knew Mike.

My mother and father went to school with him. He always hit on my mom and went out with a girl named Jessica Stanley. Mom always described him as being a cutie and a good buddy. I heard about him from Jacob too, they didn't get along back then.

Now I understand why he was upset.

"Mike Newton," Recognition flashed across his face, along with confusion. Similar to when Grandpa Charlie came to meet me, Mike was going through the math in his head. The question, "_how does twenty four year old Bella have a kid that looks sixteen?"_ is going through his head. I rolled my eyes at the confused expression. "Don't hurt yourself, Newt." He wanted to glare but didn't. I laughed.

**The Night before Christmas**

Though it was the best Christmas _break_ it wasn't a normal Christmas Eve. Our tradition was that the Cullen part of my family exchange gifts on the eve of Christmas. _Alice_ would make decoration, _Alice_ would be playing Santa this year, _Alice _would have bought every one of us cashmere something or silk something, and _Alice_ would be the one wearing a genuine Chinese silk Santa hat. She wasn't here to do any of that. She never showed up with Jasper at her side, not once. I was still glancing towards the door for her to prance in with twenty bags with foreign names on them.

"Ness-mas," Emmett called from across the living room with an evergreen Christmas tree at its center. "What'd you get us? Come on, I'm excited to see some gifts from you this year. I saw those wrapped presents you attempted to hide." He gave a mock stern look. I grinned and picked up one of the dark green wrapped presents, it had a silver bow taped on it with a card that said, "Emmy."

"Aren't we an impatient one?" I giggled and gave him the present. We were all sitting on the couches in the third floor living room. I, Mom, Hermione, and Draco were sitting on one couch; Emmett, Rose, Dad, and Carlisle were sitting on the other. Esme was just arriving from the kitchen with a plate of gingerbread men. Emmett tore into the present and quickly opened the white box to reveal a Slytherin quidditch jersey. Hermione and Draco both started laughing as Emmett examined the jersey. "You like sports, right? I mean you can't watch quidditch on TV, but you can still support my house."

He laughed and smiled. He would most definitely be wearing the jersey like it was a Florida Gators football jersey. Rose grinned and eyed the second green present that had the nametag, "Rosy." Hermione munched on a gingerbread man nonchalantly. She was the one that helped me with Rose and Mom's gifts. It explains the all-knowing smirk that adorned her face.

I sighed and tossed the present to Rose. She ripped it open and revealed Slytherin robes and a pin. Rose looked at them quizzically. I narrowed my eyes. "Don't you like them?"

"Well, duh, it's just where will I wear them to?" She exclaimed as if it was the world's most unanswerable question. The three Hogwarts students started laughing like maniacs. This earned us a famous Rosalie glare. She huffed and waited until I recovered from my hysterics.

"You could wear them on Halloween or if you decide to visit Hogwarts in the middle of the year." I reasoned with the best serious expression I could muster at that moment. She gave a small smile and played with the pin that was set neatly on the robes.

Several presents later, I gave Mom, Dad, Esme, and Carlisle their presents. Mom got a Defense against the Dark Arts book for beginners, Dad got Hogwarts: A History, Esme got the recipe for pumpkin juice and directions to Wizarding Washington, and Carlisle got a magical medical journal. Esme was the most excited, and hers was also a present for me for summers away from my beautiful pumpkin juice. Mom, Dad, and Carlisle immediately started reading. Rosalie put on the robes and of course would make me look like a Slytherin wannabe. Emmett had on his jersey and it was only a size too small. Esme was thoroughly examining the recipe, Mom was only halfway through DADA book for beginners, Dad wasn't even halfway done with his book, and Carlisle was examining his new information in the kitchen.

My mom put her book down, reluctantly, and smiled at me. She handed me a white wrapped present that's the size of a matchbox with a silvery, spring-y bow. On the card in curly, neat letters was, "Our Lovely Daughter." I opened it to reveal a blue velvet box. Inside was a silver necklace with a charm that was curved into an elaborate S.

"Swan is a pureblooded Wizarding family. That was Grandma Swan's necklace and her grandmother's. Now it's yours." She grinned. I looked back at the necklace. Encrusted in the S were sparkling peridots. The bright yellow-green gemstones were old but look to be recently cut. I was definitely shocked to not only find out a little about my heritage, but also that something like this has been in my mother's closet. Of course she wouldn't actually wear the expensive necklace.

"It's beautiful, Mom. Did Granddad give this to _you_?" I asked with a secret smile.

"He gave it to me for my sixteenth birthday. I wore it a few times and felt like a snob for doing so." She admitted giggling. Rose, still wearing the robes, hopped up and ran off somewhere in the house. She appeared a second latter holding a bag with a little Rudolph the Red-nosed Reindeer on the front and back. I reached in and pulled out a small figurine, which is an owl. It was gold with diamond eyes and the size of a golf ball. I smiled at the little bird and fluttered its wings. I shrieked and almost dropped, or would have it didn't fly from my hand and fluttered in front of my face. I heard my evil friends laugh from beside me.

"It's your own owl. I found it at this Wizard market in Olympia." Rose announced obviously very proud of herself. "I don't know if it can actually deliver letters or anything, but it's so cute." The gold owl flew to rest on my knee and started "cleaning" its metal feathers.

"Thank you, Rosy, I'm naming it… um," I looked at the bird, "Well, maybe it should be a unisex name like Casey." I nodded in agreement with myself.

"Casey, why would you name something Casey?" Draco protested, "Shouldn't it have more purpose than _Casey_?" He spat out my owl's name.

"I like the name Casey. I won't name it Riley because that would give my mom day-mares." My mom laughed at that. "What would you name the owl; Orion?" I challenged.

"Hey, I have cousin named that!" I grumbled to myself. "It's a good name. It has purpose, and it's not meaningless." I rolled my eyes at my boyfriend. Hermione giggled as she bit into another gingerbread man. She wasn't the only one laughing at the pointless argument. Mom and Dad were covering their mouths in an attempt to hide their laughter, while Rose and Emmett just chuckled like Hermione.

"What about the name Bob?" I suggested, "Simple and meaningless,"

"Fine," He gave up. I had an overwhelming feeling that we'll have this conversation again one day. I ignored it and took a swig of eggnog.

"Well, to change the subject," Mom spoke up, "Rosalie, get the stuff." Rose nodded and zoomed off again. She came back with two shiny bags. The one she gave to Draco was green and the one she gave to Hermione was red. "You two have to get something. So, we shopped yesterday for something meaningful." My mom informed.

Hermione smiled and pulled out her present first. She pulled out a red coffee mug with, "I heart Seattle" written on it like a normal tourist mug but that wasn't the only thing she received from my mother and the others. From inside the mug we heard a roar and a miniature lion jumped out of the mug and onto Hermione lap.

"How did you do this?" Hermione asked sounding impressed and, for lack of a better word, flabbergasted, "It's wonderful!"

"I may have lost my magic but I figured out how to charm a lion pendant pretty easily." Mom quietly gloated. "Plus I had help from my dad."

"Thank you," Hermione gushed gazing at the small pacing lion. I chuckled and turned to Draco. He looked from his own bag to Hermione lion pendant. My worry would be the same. Did they charm a _snake_ pendant for me?

He put his hand in cautiously and pulled out a light-up keychain that had a picture of the Seattle Space Needle on it. He visibly relaxed. Like Hermione's though, that wasn't the only trick up my family's sleeve. He again cautiously put his hand in the bag and retrieved a thick book the size of a pocket dictionary. It read on the cover, "Muggle phrases, inventions, and more."

"We figured that you needed some help with that." Dad spoke, "You looked confused when we were talking about computer companies like Dell, Toshiba, and Apple." Draco blushed and mumbled a thank you to my family. I thanked my dad in my head. Since Draco's my boyfriend he needs to know at least the basics of muggle things. Dad grinned at reading my thoughts.

After a few more gingerbread cookies, Hermione, Draco, Mom, and I went to the cottage to get ready for the morning. My Grandma, Pete, and Tom left yesterday to beat the airline rush, but Draco and Hermione still stayed with us at the cottage even if the commute was a hassle.

Rose, Esme, and Mom were leaving, though, to go hunting up near Mount Rainier and Mount Saint Helens. Mom just said that she didn't want to get her blue dress she wore for Christmas Eve. That's Mom for you. Dad, Emmett, and Carlisle were going south to Oregon to hunt. Dad isn't as self-conscious as mom is. The gist of it is Draco, Hermione, and I will be alone, alone. That's when we were planning to exchange our own gifts to each other.

I had a plan for both of my friend and boyfriend. The thing that worried me was if they'd like their gifts. Maybe I'm being to over-sensitive.

"I'll be back in five minutes." I announced and left for my closet. Why would it take me this long to get the gifts? I'm not very organized, that's why. So I end up digging through piles of junk that I really need to get rid of. My heart was racing with excitement and worry. I'm being such a worrier, but my idea for them was out of the blue. I was about to just give up when I found the book I was looking for. The other gift was already in my pocket.

I ran out of the closet and found Hermione sitting patiently on my bed holding a white box. I sat next to her and handed the unwrapped present to her. It was the collected works of William Shakespeare. She gazed at the thick book and grinned before enveloping me in the tightest of hugs.

"I love it, Ren, thank you." She exclaimed. After releasing me she handed me the box she was holding, it wasn't very small but no bigger than a normal sized book. I took the top off to reveal a framed picture. The frame was made up of multiple swirls and curls with gold and silver, and the picture it elegant held was moving with two teenagers laughing at something that was very funny to them. One teenage girl had bushy brown hair and a school uniform decorated with red and gold, and the other girl had long copper curls and had a similar uniform except instead of red and gold hers was ornamented in silver and green. I forgot what was so funny but smiled at the laughing Hermione and Renesmee.

"This is so much better than my gift to you." I expressed to her with a pout. She rolled her eyes. "Thank you, Nene."

"You're welcome, Renesmee. It doesn't matter the difference in sentimentality. Mine is as special to me as yours is special to you." She explained. She was right, of course. The girl genius wins again. "I'm going to take a bath, if that's alright with you."

"Of course," I smiled and squeezed my friend, "Thank you, again… I love it!"

"I'm glad," She said and gathered the clothes she had gotten while I was in the closet. She hugged me again and disappeared in the bathroom.

My heart was still racing, because I wasn't done yet, but it slowed down slightly.

I had though all through December what I would give Draco. I didn't know what he'd want. I knew _him_ though. I still don't know. I'm afraid of making a mistake. Draco, most of the time, was a pretty bad liar. The only time he succeeded in lying was when it came to preserving my feelings. Like when I put on an atrocious dress, he'll make it seem like it _is_ a gorgeous dress. I mean that's what boyfriends are supposed to do, but I really want him to like his gift and not pretend. I took a deep breath and got up from my bed and walk out of the room.

I knocked on the office/guest bedroom and Draco opened it smiling at me. I walked in and sat on the bed.

"I will give you yours first." I announced smiling at him as he sat down. I glanced at his PJ's and expected saw his flannel, plaid pajama pants and white t-shirt, I know, I thought he was the silk pajama guy too.

"What if I want to give my gift to you first?" He challenged mischievously.

"My house, my rules, Malfoy," He raised his eyebrows with mock anger. I dug in my pocket for his gift and handed him the simple white-gold ring. It looked to be just a small white-gold band. I knew its secrets though. "It was my great-grandfather's ring. It has been in the family for at least four generations."

"Are you sure you want to give me this?" He asked gazing at the band.

"Well, I thought that you'd like it and if we break-up or something you can keep it. I don't mind." I paused and took his chin for him to look at me, "That won't happen anytime soon though, right." I mock glared at him. "Oh, and another thing when the wearer of the ring puts it on, the ring's design will change to match that person."

"Interesting," He first slipped it on his index finger, but the band was too big for that finger. He put it on his left thumb and the ring instantly changed. The sleek metal carved into intricate scales and wrapped around his thumb like a small snake, the head was formed and two gemstone eyes emerged as purple. It looked identical to my ring. "I love it, and you."

"Do you love it more than me now?" I joked. He smiled and kissed my lips. He kept me there in his arms. I felt so uplifted and wonderful as our lips moved to a slow sensual rhythm. He pulled away with my protesting.

"Now for your present," He declared. "Hold out you hand and close your eyes."

"The last time I did that for someone I ended up with a spider in my hand." I protested.

"Don't you trust me?" He pouted. I sighed and held out my hand with my eyes firmly shut. I felt something being gingerly placed around my wrist. It wasn't very heavy which confused me. "Open," He said blissfully.

I opened my eyes slowly and saw a black bracelet wrapped around my wrist. The texture felt like scale but the elasticity seemed more on the line of something else. It was a snake though, and its head was woven in perfect detail of a snakes head. Its eyes glowed with moonstone. The bracelet captured my attention. I loved it. It was extravagant but it was _so_ perfect. "I love it, so much," I gasped. I enclosed him in an embrace which returned to our beautiful sensorial kiss from before.

"I love _you_, Draco,"

"I love you," He breathed heavily in return.


	11. After the Holidays

**I have updated! Woohoo! This is when the chapters start becoming more serious, there will even be a serious moment in Renesmee and Draco's relationship. It's a bit sudden, but it is a prelude to an awesome Draco POV chapter! I've added a cat and her name is Virgo!**

**I own nothing that is Harry Potter or Twilight!**

**Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: After the Holidays**

Trailing behind Draco and I, was a fluffy, white baby fur-ball who goes by the name of Virgo. Gram Sue found the kitten wondering the streets and granddad gave her to me. I opened up a holey cardboard box and the white puff-ball with silver eyes jumped into my lap. I couldn't pass up naming her after a constellation since she looked like Draco in cat form.

She follows me everywhere now.

Draco, Virgo, and I were headed towards the Slytherin dormitory. It was a long journey to my home in Washington and back from Washington to Hogwarts. Draco was the only one of us to get sleep on the plane and train, mainly because he bought a bottle of sleeping pills at one of the airport stores. Hermione and I were too busy talking or were too keyed up from the holidays. It was as soon as she and I entered the castle we started to feel jetlag. I was getting very close to passing out.

We made it to the Common Room. Everything was buzzing with idle chit-chat of everyone's holiday; even with these 'Dark Times' it seems that people had a lovely Christmas and New Year's. For example, Theo-_girl_ was sitting on one of the couches with Bella-Sara talking about a gala she attended with her grandmother. Theo-_boy_ was talking casually with Blaise about the upcoming class assignments on Monday. It was refreshing seeing my fellow Slytherins… and annoying, as I got dirty looks from Theodora and Bella-Sara. I couldn't see Pansy Parkinson anywhere until I heard a high-pitched, earsplitting squeal from across the room. Then in a flash of black hair and the suffocating smell of moth-balls and dust-bunnies, she had her arms wrapped around _Draco_.

"Draco, I missed you! How was your holiday?" She rushed. I made no attempt in repressing a guttural growl which made everyone in the room go silent. Pansy just rolled her eyes… her mistake. I took a handful of her hair and yanked her _hard_ away from Draco. I held onto the back of her head as I glared menacingly into her squishy, little face.

"Keep your mousy, boney hands off, you puny little bitch!" I snarled. At this moment in time, I know very well that I'm acting like a jealous girlfriend. If you knew the girl personally, you'd have already slaughtered her. She herself gave a pitiful growl accompanied by a weak glare.

"I am sick and tired of your antics! I've known him since we were first years!" She shrieked, "I know him better than you do! I honestly don't see what he sees in a filthy little _half-breed_!" It was silent and so was everything in my head. I was frozen in my spot. The air left me in a second without exhalation. My veins are surly ice and time must've stopped. I could slowly feel my veins melting from the imaginary ice. It was like a volcano had erupted in my body. I shook with as much rage as the earth during one of its mighty quakes. Angry flames burned me from the inside and I saw nothing but red. The scenes that ensued made me feel as though I was simply a bystander watching.

The girl, Renesmee, raised her fist faster than just a measly second in time to compute and the clenched hand landed on Pansy's right eye. The girl must have blacked out, but Renesmee threw her to the floor like she was a baseball player throwing a fastball. A resound snap could be heard by everyone in the room except Renesmee, who only heard a ringing sound and Pansy's last words repeating cruelly in her mind. Pansy opened her eyes, despite the break that was somewhere in her body. Before she could even regain the facts of where she was or who she was, Renesmee slammed her foot hard down on Pansy's leg and the previous snap was nothing compared to hearing the appalling crunch and the agonizing scream.

This occurred in a matter of two minutes. Renesmee still seemed to be in a rage enhanced trance.

Out of desperation, Pansy managed to get her wand and cast a spell. The words that escaped her mouth sent chills down every spine of the supposedly uncaring Slytherins, "_CRUCIO_!" Renesmee could see… and she could hear… and she could feel.

An indescribable pain was running down my arms and legs and kicking and scratching in the pit of my insides. I could not think… nor could I breathe without screaming. That which only made the pain more severe, even though it felt as if it couldn't get any worse. Acid possibly… then it would feel like fire. Needles imbedded inside me… and then it would be every bone in my body breaking. I vaguely heard familiar voices.

"STOP IT… have you lost your mind?!" Maybe-Draco screamed painfully at someone. He sounded like he was talking into a pillow.

"She's had enough… Pansy!" Was that Blaise's muffled order? No, even while writhing in pain I know that it couldn't be.

"ENOUGH," A voice I couldn't identify at all, rang through. As I felt hopeless, thinking this pain would never stop. The pain immediately stopped. I could breathe properly again. Trying to regain my surroundings was pointless, when everything went to black with only one voice being heard before nothing could be heard at all. "I am so sorry, Renesmee. Please, know that, please, please,"

…

My mind and body were tired. I've only been back at Hogwarts for about an hour and I'm in the Hospital. I don't want to open my eyes to affirm this assumption, but I can tell. The soft yet stiff sheets wrapped around me tightly and the smell of strange clinical items. A familiar smell filled my nostrils and I forced my tired eyes to open. At first, I only saw my white pillow and the side table that had a huge vase of flowers resting on it. I looked for the owner of the familiar smell and slowly turned my head. Draco, head resting on the bed, was asleep and softly snoring. I looked down at his hand clutching mine. I squeezed it, which made him stir and open his own eyes groggily. He looked up and smiled a small relieved smile.

"Hello, Darling," He said lovingly. Instead of rolling my eyes as I usually did when he called me that, I smiled at the term of endearment.

"Hello, Dear," I replied. I was shocked at my own gruff voice, like I had swallowed a cup full of seawater. I tried hard to remember the events leading to my being in the hospital wing. The last thing I remembered was an indescribable pain and before that, Pansy calling me a "half-breed." Immediately after realizing this, a flood of emotions ran through me. Anger, pain, embarrassment, and most of all sadness were some of the top. A consuming sadness made tears well in my eyes.

Half-breed, half-breed, half-breed

All my life, in the vampire world, I have been called a mystery, a danger to the vampire world, and a dangerous immortal child. That's just from the Volturi. My own father said worse; thing, monster, abomination, and just hate so clear in each word that it would make the toughest cry. Why have I never told my father or Jacob or even Carlisle that I knew what they thought of me before I was born? I don't want to hear their apologies, whether they are true or false. I don't want to be put through the emotions I feel every time my mother's old birthday rolls around. I know I killed my mother. I know that I very well may be an abomination in many people's eyes, one of them being my own. I'd rather just not be reminded of it.

My chest ached like it was shrinking while in my chest cavity, making me bleed out from the inside. My throat constricted painfully. I couldn't fight these tears. I choked out a cry of pain. Draco was by my side.

"Renesmee, what she said isn't true." He tried to assure me, "You are a special person. You are a wonderful person." He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and sat next to me on the bed.

"You… don't… understand." I choked and leaned into him.

"I understand that you believing her would be a stupid decision on your part." He chastised.

"No!" I yelled and looked at him through tears, "I killed my mother! I broke her bones and bruised her from the inside out! I shouldn't exist! There is a reason why people don't hear about half-vampires every day in normal conversation. We _are_ abominations!" I cried frustrated. He took me back in his arms and squeezed me tighter than before.

"It is irregular for that sort of thing to happen. You are a rare breed, indeed, but you are not an abomination, Renesmee! Your mother _lives_ with you, your father, and your family. She says I love you on a daily basis; she hugs you whenever you're near, and she punishes you when you do wrong. Your mother lives a happy life." He continued by taking me by the shoulders and staring me down with eyes of solid steel. "I love you, Hermione loves you, and many people love you, Renesmee. You live day to day as a sarcastic, scheming, bright, lovely, beautiful, selfless, and loyal person. I've met an abomination, and you are in no way anything like what they really are. I love you, Renesmee." I breathed and rested my head on his shoulder. He held on tighter than before and I welcomed it.

The very thing that came from Pansy Parkinson directed at me, was the answer to why I am the way I am. I rebel against being a good girl. I hate feeling so _nice _or_ perfect_. I'm neither of the two. My mother might've been able to stay human for longer if it wasn't for me. I know my dad loves me and so does Jacob, and so does Carlisle. I also know that I have no right to be called the Cullen's _Golden_ _Girl_. Maybe I'm being overdramatic by saying I'm an abomination, but I am not a wonderful girl.

I sighed into Draco's shoulder.

A pop could be heard only about five feet away from the hospital bed. I looked up to see my mother, father, and… _Jacob._ They were accompanied by McGonagall and Snape, they seemed very uneasy after apparating. I gave a weak smile at them. Mother had tears in her eyes that would never escape, Dad seemed upset, and Jacob was eyeing me.

"Hi," I greeted roughly. I realized I could hear Draco softly snoring again, I felt his breath brush against my hair. I giggled, "Draco," I said as loud as I could get my scratchy voice to go. He awoke and jumped out of skin at the sight of Dad and Jacob. He eased off the bed and into the chair again.

"Nessie," My mother whimpered. She ran to me and embraced me before I could even register her movement. I squeezed my mother back. "Oh, Nessie, what did she say to you? What happened to make you put her in such a condition?" I pulled back with a raised eyebrow.

"What?" I question. I couldn't remember much of anything other than what Pansy said and the agonizing pain. I looked to Draco and frowned sadly. "What did I do?"

"She has a shattered leg, three broken ribs, and a severe concussion." He replied gruffly. There was an undertone to his voice, something else I couldn't identify. "She performed the cruciatus curse on you after that. A bloody unforgivable and she gets away with just an expulsion for the remainder of the year!" He spat while scowling at the ground, something he did often when talking to me about something that made him angry.

"What's the cruciatus curse?" I asked my mother still suffocating me.

"Yes, what is it?" My father spoke with as much vehemence as Draco had.

"It's an unforgivable curse, something most people would get arrested for. The cruciatus curse is the torture curse." He explained trying hard not to lose himself again. "Pansy should have been sent to Azkaban for what she did, but because you 'severely assaulted' her it's considered self-defense."

"Mr. Malfoy, there isn't much we can do about what the ministry thinks." McGonagall reasoned with her own anger hidden under a well composed poker-face. "Pansy _was_ found in critical condition."

"Yeah, and Renesmee was unconscious!" I smiled at him as he argued with our professor on my behalf. My mother finally pulled away and faced the teacher.

"I agree with Draco, I know there isn't much to do about it." She added, "I just feel, after hearing about this _unforgivable curse_, that she should have a more severe punishment."

"Damn right she should have a worse punishment!" Jacob spoke. He was shaking with anger, and the three vampires in the room knew what came after that.

"Jake," I caught his attention, "I am not hurt, just tired. There's no point in arguing if there isn't anything to do about it. At least I don't have to see her face for the rest of the year." He took a deep breath and the shaking lessened. Draco, on the other hand, was still scowling at the ground as if it was the grounds fault I'm in the hospital. "Draco, calm down, I'm alright," I cupped his face so he was looking at me.

"She should be in Azkaban, Ren." He tried to argue.

"There are people everywhere in the world, both Wizarding and muggle, that need to be in prison. Dealing with a sixteen or seventeen year old is not on anyone's number one priorities list." I proclaimed, "I am fine, I am breathing, I am alive and well. Deal with it." I gave a mock stern look and he reluctantly smiled at me. For a moment, I forgot that my mom, dad, professors, and Jacob were there in the room with us.

"No one answered my question, what did she say to provoke you?" Mom pressed frustrated. I sighed.

"She called me a… _half-breed_." I hesitated. The over-flowing amount of emotion from before came flooding back. I choked out a sob and covered my face with my hands. Mother encased me in a shield-like embrace that she probably felt would protect me from the harmful words of others.

"Renesmee Carlie Cullen, don't you _dare_ ever think that you are a half breed." She ordered, "She lied through her teeth. You are a unique individual that gets on my nerves and that I love so much it hurts. You have friends here and at home that would never even think that way about you." Though she sounded so truthful, I doubted her. I know who I am. I am a half-breed, I did kill my mother. I also try my hardest to compensate for that. I feel some of the compensating has worked. I sighed again.

…

Madame Pomfrey released me. I was getting my shoes on and was still feeling really depressed. Maybe I'm just sulking in my own self-pity. I know very well that I have turned into the best person I could be. My blood status and vampirism doesn't affect that. It doesn't change what I've done, either.

Still wallowing alone in the hospital wing, I heard someone approach me. I knew who it was without looking. "Renesmee," Jacob said cautiously.

"Hello, Jacob," I gave him a weak smile. He was visibly upset and even determined.

"Maybe going to this school was a bad idea." He suggested bluntly and taking a seat next to me. I looked at him questioningly, but his face was nothing but serious. "You should've just stayed home."

"No, Jake," I said, "I am glad I was sent here. I wouldn't have met the people I have. I wouldn't have learned this much about my family and the Wizarding world."

"Nessie, _I_ wish you didn't come." He simplified.

"Why?" I narrowed my eyes.

"I love you, Nessie!" He yelled, "You were supposed to stay in Forks! You were supposed to be with me! Not with some wizard guy you met four months ago!" He was shaking. I sighed inwardly at his temper. I _groaned_ inwardly at his declaration. I thought it was mutual. Of course I was wrong, us Swan women are always wrong when it comes to men! He's Jacob, my _friend_, my _brother_, or even my_ father figure_. He's not my boyfriend, he's not my lover, and he is definitely not my fiancé.

"Jacob, I told you once and I will tell you again. You're more my brother than anything else. Do you know how weird it would be to date your _brother?" _I glared, "I do not love you like that!"

"What is wrong with you Swan women and supernatural love-triangles?!" He shook violently, "I love you, Renesmee! You're my soul-mate! You're my imprint! We're meant to be! How many time do I have to explain that to you?!"

I was previously very tired, but now the hot anger running through me at this time could keep me awake for hours. Jacob has never acted like this. I know he was rejected by my mother because she loved Dad more so than him. Now I love Draco more so than him. Still, I don't think I'd love him that way with or without Draco in my life. My thoughts were so jumbled.

I growled and stormed out of the room leaving Jacob behind. My head was spinning in an angry tornado of rage and possibly regret. Regret, because Jacob has been my best friend since I was born. Now, he ruined it. He ruined it again. I just don't understand.

I was grumbling to myself in the hallway and didn't even notice Draco standing in the hall looking like a kicked puppy.

"Renesmee, is that true?" I looked up and Draco had on a slightly fractured stone face. "Is it true that you're his imprint?"

"Draco,"

"Answer," He ordered still stone-faced.

"Yes," I answered defeated, "I don't love him that way though."

"Save it," He interrupted again, "Renesmee, how can you not love someone who is _meant _to be with you?"

"Because I know how I feel!" I argued. He scuffed and started to stalk off. "Draco Malfoy, don't you walk away from me!" He turned, "So, are you saying you're going to break up with me because I supposedly have a different soul-mate? I don't even love him like that!"

"I will not take away someone who belongs to someone else." He said with a forced calmness. He walked away and didn't look back. With him he took my other half.

**So sad! I know, don't hate me, please! I promise they won't be broken up for _long_. I pinky swear! **

**Please review! thank you very much!**


	12. The Woes of Being Draco

**Chapter 11: The Woes of Being Draco**

I'm an idiot! A dumbass, a ninny, an ignoramus, a fool, and most of all, I'm single! She was my life, she was my rock, and I let her go like she wasn't any of those things. Renesmee really doesn't deserve me. That's why I haven't attempted to talk to her in 35 and half days. She probably thinks I'm just mad at her. That was true for about a week. Then I began to think. Think really hard. Something impossible has been growing inside me ever since my eyes found her at the gate with Potter. That something allows me to not only tolerate, but carry on a conversation with Granger or the Weasley's. That something makes me want to change from an arrogant, prejudice bastard into someone Renesmee can love. Why she liked me before this epiphany, I don't know. The point is, if I feel so strongly about her, why _should_ I let some guy steal her away. Well… I just did. I did just that, like the imbecile that I am. Now, I'm spending Valentine's Day alone.

I avoid her. I still watch her though.

She avoids her friends and speaks to almost no one. The only people able to get a word out of her are Hermione and for some reason Blaise Zabini, that just irks me. She's always talking with him in the classes that she doesn't have Hermione in. Even those days when she talks to either one of them though they are few and far between. It still bothers me when she talks to _Zabini_.

I myself rarely talk to anyone. I'm just rude about it, like literally shoving Goyle away when he attempted to talk to me. I feel bad, but still too depressed to apologize.

I've been avoiding my mission too. Other than the whole catastrophe with the necklace at the beginning of the year or the stupid attempt at poison, I haven't even thought about what my next attempt should be. My time's running out though, soon they'll come and I'll have to do it manually. I'll have to see his face. I'll have to see the light leave his eyes. One thing is for sure, once that happens I'll never have Renesmee again.

"Draco," I heard someone behind me. I didn't turn nor did I plan on even answering the person. "Malfoy, would you listen to me, you annoying prat." I'm positive who this is now.

"What do you want, Granger?" I turned to see her annoyed face and hair that seemed bushier than normal.

"When are you going to swallow your pride and apologize to Ren?" She demanded.

"I wouldn't be swallowing my pride." I mumbled. I would be doing something good and bad. Letting her come back to an idiot, if she'd actually come back to me.

"Why haven't you done it?" She continued now even more frustrated.

"None of your business," I said simply.

"Renesmee is my friend, so in turn, she's my business." She explained like she was talking to a five year old. Now that hurt my pride.

"You wouldn't understand." I stalked off and didn't look back. I knew good and well Renesmee wouldn't listen to me. She would yell and run away from me… like she should.

Why am I such an idiot?

I can't avoid her face forever. If it's not my mind bringing up pictures of her than it's actually seeing her in class. Like today, I'm on my way to Potions. She would be sitting there with a mask of indifference. I really hate that expression, because I know it's a mask.

I'm getting closer and closer to the classroom and I barely see anyone around me. That would be my mistake.

A slightly strange and muddled growl sounded from a fluff-ball on the ground. The fluff-ball looked to be cotton, a pink nose of the cotton-ball's face let me know it wasn't just a growling inanimate object, and two silver orbs above the nose. I was staring sadly at Virgo and unperturbed by her incessant growling.

"Virgo," A beautiful, angelic voice called from inside the classroom. I searched for the owner of the voice. Her beautiful face stared indifferently at the white cat, her shimmering brown eyes were dull, and her coppery hair tumbling down her back in curls. Other than her obvious beauty, she seemed… lifeless.

The cat, after one last snarl, turned and trotted towards her owner. I sighed and headed inside the classroom.

…

I thought I hated Valentine's Day, before this year. I think now my absolute displeasure with the pointless holiday is even worse, because I'm spending it alone. I could've had anyone, as many girls that have been sending me chocolates which I was afraid to eat because of a love potion rumor floating around. I have multiple boxes of the sweet candy and dozens of bouquets. That, I'm used to, it was the fact Renesmee received just as much, if not more, because every house loves her. She received bouquets of red lilies, one made up of bluebells, another with yellow carnations, and then one with an assortment of green flowers. I rolled my eyes at that one, she despises green. Though she didn't just receive flowers, she got candies, cards, poems, and probably more than that. I managed to get a single blue daisy, her favorite flower. The next day she had that one flower tucked behind her ear.

She's so beautiful.

I didn't used to be so… oversentimental. I used to use girls like a towel. I was the Slytherin man-whore of Hogwarts. Now, I'm stuck on one lovely girl who still captures the attention in every room she walks in. Even though her face is masked and eyes like glass.

I couldn't take not hearing her musical laugh or her bell-tone, sarcastic remarks. I only have these few months left until she will really hate me. What a smart man would do is take advantage of my dwindling time.

So, on this clear April morning, I woke up with a mission. An entirely different mission than the one I've had in my head for the past eight months. I would go up to Renesmee and tell her how big a mistake I made. How cowardly I was for letting her walk away like that. Hopefully, after hours of begging, she would give me a knowing smile and have me.

With my mission in mind, I got up and got dressed with every intention of marching right up to her. I didn't comb my hair nor bothered to tuck in my shirt. I simply dressed in my shirt, vest and tie and walked down stairs with nothing but determination. No one dared speak to me, as always… except one.

"Good morning, Malfoy." A permanently bored voice drawled from the behind me. I turned to see Blaise leaning against the wall lazily. "She's already down for breakfast." The Malfoy in me snapped.

"What makes you think I care to know where my ex-girlfriend is?" I snapped. I was slightly lower than idiotic now. Maybe the American muggle term ignoramus.

"Oh, stop pretending Draco, you aren't fooling anyone." He smirked, but the sardonic smile faded into a concerned frown, "She needs real right now." Any other person wouldn't know what Blaise meant by that, but I knew.

I sighed and continued to walk out of the common room.

I rushed to the Great Hall to catch her before she went to her next class. She wouldn't meander in the Hall like the others, not while wearing her apathetic mask. I didn't care how insane I looked with my resolute attitude that was probably exuding from me like an extremely, leaky pot about to burst from pressure.

The Great hall wasn't crowded and it only buzzed with quiet conversations. I immediately swept the room for the copper-haired girl. Before I could even finish my sweep I realized what the buzzing conversations were about. At the front of the room was a small crowd and at the center of it was Katie Bell. Right next to her was the one person I did not want to see on the day Katie returned. The girl looked at me and stared hard, and of course Potter followed her gaze. I swallowed and tugged at my tie as a determined look entered Harry Potter's expression. I turned and rushed out of the room.

**RPOV**

I played with my egg until it no longer looked like it was sunny-side up. I couldn't even bring myself to gulp down my beautiful pumpkin juice these days. I didn't understand my depressing state. I've had more break-ups than my father would care to know about. Yet, every bit of me knew that this wasn't the same.

I remember the time my mom told me about when dad left her all those years ago. How she felt. Well, minus the big hole in my chest part, I'm starting to feel very empathetic towards my mother's feeling from that time.

Though I rarely pay attention to the gang's conversations, I did notice Harry bolt up out of his seat and walk towards the small crowd at the front of the room. Katie was back. I heard about her accident or whatever you'd call it. I can't imagine what that must have been like.

My thoughts were interrupted by Hermione. Her face turned sad and I knew why, but it wasn't just sadness that graced her face today. Etched into the sad lines was something similar to worry or realization. I narrowed my eyes and turned to follow her gaze. My eyes landed on Draco Malfoy who was looking at Katie… and Harry. He immediately turned and half ran out of the room without looking back.

I turned to Harry to see that he was following him out of the room. I knew instantly what this was about. I got up only to be stopped by Hermione.

"Ren, no, please sit down." She pleaded. I ignored her and started to walk and this time stop by Ginny's urgent pleading.

"Please, just sit Renesmee! There's nothing you can do." Like hell. She meant well but I wasn't going to be stopped so easily, other than an arm wrapping around my waist restraining me from moving any further. I squirmed in the grasp and almost got myself free until another arm restrained me.


End file.
